Unbalanced
by Airam4u
Summary: COMPLETE: What if Sam never promised to tell Pete everything and he wasn't taken to the SGC at the end of Chimera?
1. Security

What if Carter never promised to tell Pete everything and Pete was taken to the academy hospital instead of the SGC at the end of Chimera.  
  
Note: Contains spoilers for all of Season 7, a few deviations though...  
  
If you have any comments or criticisms, please feel free to send them my way.  
  
Note: I have decided to repost this into smaller segments for ease of reading, I'm also planning on adding more to the ending.

* * *

"Sir, I think we have to tell Pete about the SGC, especially after what he saw outside of Daniel's house."  
  
General Hammond looked up from his notes, "I don't think that's a wise idea."  
  
"Sir-"  
  
She was interrupted though by her team leader, Jack O'Neill. "Carter, we can't. The guys got a questionable record."  
  
Sam stared at her CO shocked but waiting for him to explain what he meant. Jack looked down at General Hammond who nodded at him to reveal what they had learned. "He's a loose cannon. He apparently has a knack for letting his emotions get in the way of his work, he's been reprimanded several times for trying to assault suspects in his custody. He's never been charged because his buddies were all able to hold him back. Internal affairs thinks that he sold out an informant once because the guy sent him on a wild goose chase once, the guy ended up dead…"  
  
Sam listened to her CO and couldn't believe what he was hearing, on a certain level she didn't want to believe it. She took her eyes off her CO when General Hammond spoke, "Major, we can't afford to tell Mr. Shanahan anything about the SGC. I'm sorry."  
  
Sam absently nodded her head, she knew they were right. They couldn't let anyone find out about the work they did, and telling someone who was prone to lashing out on the job could be a liability. "What do we tell him then about what happened?"  
  
General Hammond continued, "We've come up with a cover story. We're going to tell him that your work isn't in Deep Space Radar Telemetry, that you are working on developing new weapons, but that your work is still classified. We tell him that Ms. Gardner was working on the same project but that she was being manipulated by someone else to steal some of the weapons, including a directed EMP weapon which is what was used to blow up the van and you were using an advanced stun gun."  
  
"I'm pretty sure that he saw her eyes glow sir," Sam reminded him.  
  
Jack took his turn, "Did you see her eyes glow?" Jack asked her in a conspiratorial manner.  
  
Sam looked over at Colonel O'Neill as she understood what he was implying. She slowly nodded her head, "No sir." She hated that she was going to have to keep lying to Pete, but there was nothing she could do about it.  
  
"I'm sorry to put you in this position Major, but we can't take any risks that knowledge of the Stargate get out."  
  
"I understand sir," she told them as she straightened up and acted like the Air Force officer she was.  
  
"Thank you Major, Colonel, that'll be all," General Hammond told them as he dismissed them and returned to the mess of paperwork he had on his desk concerning the mission that SG-1 had just completed here on Earth.  
  
Sam went on auto-pilot as she headed to her office, she was oblivious to the fact that O'Neill was following her. She noticed his presence as she stepped into the elevator and pressed the floor for her lab and saw the Colonel get on behind her and not press a button. "Sir, is there something you need?"  
  
Jack pulled himself away from his thoughts, "What?"  
  
Sam furrowed her eyebrows, "Sir, is there something you need from me?" she asked him as she pointed at the lighted call button, which wasn't the same as for his office or any other place he frequented.  
  
Jack followed her hand and saw that he had been found out, there was no time like the present to discuss his reservations about Pete. "Oh, yeah… I wanted to talk to you about Pete."  
  
Sam cut him off, "It's okay sir. I understand and I agree, we can't tell him about the SGC."  
  
"No, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about… I'm aah…" he stumbled over his words, not knowing how to ask her what he wanted to ask her without offending her.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Jack took a deep breath before continuing, besides he was a Colonel in the United States Air Force and he was just looking out after someone under his command. "What do you know about him? I mean, do you trust him?" he quickly ushered out of his mouth.  
  
Sam looked over at her CO, not knowing how to answer the question and whether or not she should be offended by his questions. "I know he's a cop from Denver and we have a nice time together. And, yeah I trust him," she told him. 'Okay, this is a weird conversation to be having with him,' she mentally told herself.  
  
"Look, the guy's bad news Carter-"  
  
She was shocked, where did he get off thinking he knew anything about Pete. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Don't you think it's odd that he followed you to a stakeout! And he also had one of his buddies in the FBI do a background check on you," he told her. Carter didn't deserve a guy who didn't trust her, which obviously Pete didn't.  
  
"What?" she asked him confused by his last statement. Why would Pete do a background check on her? She had thought about his following her to the stakeout, but he was a cop. He did stuff like that. "He's a cop sir," she told him. 'What kind of an excuse is that?' she asked herself.  
  
"Yeah, but you're not a suspect! I thought you two were dating," he told her snidely. 'Oops, wrong tone.'  
  
Carter glared at him, "we are sir… If you'll excuse me sir," she told him as she exited the elevator and left Jack in the elevator.  
  
"You're an idiot Jack," he told himself as the elevator doors closed.  
  
TBC 


	2. Surprise Visit

The next few months for SG-1 were busy. Carter had fought for her life at the Alpha site while fending off one of Anubis' supersoldiers. Luckily though, she had been able to come up with a way to defeat those soldiers. Then they had had to deal with the outgoing President's order to have a documentary made on the SGC and its mission. During that time disaster struck a team while off-world, they had been ambushed by a small army of Jaffa. During the rescue mission several others had been injured, including Colonel O'Neill and Dr. Janet Frasier. Janet had barely survived the staff blast but in the end she had pulled through. SG-1, minus Jack, had been sent to Los Angeles to investigate the rogue NID laboratory where the half Goa'uld half human woman was. Then there had been the mission to a planet where there was an Ancient's temple and Jack had sacrificed himself as he had the knowledge of the Ancient's once again downloaded into his brain. They had been close, but with the knowledge he retrieved they were able to defeat Anubis and his fleet that was in Earth's orbit. Once the battle was over Jack was put in stasis, but luckily the Asgard were able to lend their assistance after a few days of trying to contact them.  
  
For Sam, those few months were very hard. With the attack on the Alpha site and the resulting collapse of the alliance between Earth, the Tok'ra and the rebel Jaffa, she knew that she wouldn't be able to see her father as much. She had been extremely saddened by that because she was starting to get really close to her father. Sam hit a low point when two of the people she cared about most almost died. Her despair was at its peak when Jack had sacrificed himself to save the planet, there was nothing she could do for him while he was in stasis except continue to try and contact the Asgard.  
  
Throughout this time she had had to deal with Pete, who wasn't very understanding and always thought she was lying to him. Which wasn't exactly true, there were just things that she couldn't tell him. Despite all his faults, he was sweet and treated her well. After the incident with Osiris, Sam had insisted that they take things slower. That had worked for a while but Pete started to get frustrated with her, she was hardly available and they hardly saw each other. Most of their relationship was done over the phone, but they had seen each other several times. Sam had driven up to Denver a couple of times and Pete had come down for four weekends. When Jack and Janet had been injured, Pete had started to suspect that there was something between Sam and Jack. After that, it seemed like every time that they spoke Pete would bring up Jack and try and get her to reveal that she had feelings for him. Sam often found herself frustrated with Pete and started to debate whether a relationship with Pete was wise. But after every fight they had, Pete would completely change into the sweet man that she had initially been attracted to.  
  
Three days after Jack had been revived from his week in stasis, Pete came down to Colorado Springs on Saturday. Unfortunately for Sam, he hadn't called ahead.  
  
Sam stuck her head out of the kitchen when she heard what sounded like a knock on her door. She stared at it until she heard the tapping again, 'Definitely a knock.' She dried her hands in a towel she picked up as she walked to the front door. When she pulled open the door she was surprised, "Pete!"  
  
"Hey babe, what's up?" Pete happily exclaimed as he leaned in for a kiss.  
  
A confused Sam continued to stare at Pete as he kissed her, "Hey, Pete… what are you doing here?"  
  
"What? Can't a guy come down and surprise his girl?" he told her as he mockingly brought up his hands to his heart.  
  
Sam looked into his face and couldn't help but smile, "Yeah, come on in," she told him as she led him into the kitchen.  
  
"Whoa! What happened here?" Pete asked as he looked around the kitchen that was covered with ingredients and trays of cookies cooling on racks and some still waiting to be put in the oven.  
  
Sam sheepishly looked around her kitchen as well, "Yeah… a cookie bomb kind of went off in here!"  
  
"I'll say!" he told her as he sat down on one of the stools and watched as Sam walked over to the oven to check on a batch of cookies. "I didn't know you could bake."  
  
Sam looked over her shoulder and spoke lightly with a hint of mischief, "There's a lot of things about me you don't know."  
  
Pete pondered her words, he was partially intrigued by her tone and wondered what else he could learn about Sam. Part of him though was also angry as he always had the feeling that she was hiding a lot of stuff from her and that there were parts of her that he'd never seen. Pete took a deep breath and decided to play it safe, especially after the next to last phone call they'd had…  
  
…Six days ago…  
  
Sam was just returning home from base. When she sat down on her couch she was relieved to be there. When Dr. Frasier and General Hammond had ordered her off base she was angry and reluctant leave. How could they think she could leave when her CO was stuck in a stasis chamber! She realized when she laid out on the couch that they were right, she wouldn't be able to come up with any ideas if she wasn't rested. As she closed her eyes she thought back to the time when Jack had been stuck on Edora for over three months and she had worked diligently and obsessively to get her CO back. Back then if it hadn't been for the General and Janet keeping an eye on her she wouldn't have been able to build that particle accelerator. Even then, they would let her work incessantly for a few days and then send her home to recuperate. Then when she returned she was able to efficiently and successfully work for a few more days before the exhaustion would set in and they would send her home again. It had worked then, and Sam completely believed that it would work now. She hadn't given up on Jack O'Neill before, she wasn't about to stop now, especially after he had sacrificed everything to save the planet.  
  
Sam let her mind drift to thoughts of her CO. Just after they had returned from P3X-439 she had driven to his house. There was so much she wanted to say to him, like she respected him and if he ever thought about what had been revealed with the zatarc's. But, like so much in her life, she never got the chance to have the heart to heart with him that she wanted. By then things with Pete weren't going well. He was always wanting to know where she was. She had even learned from Agent Barrett that an FBI agent named Farrity had been inquiring into their operation in L.A. At the time, Sam had tried to dismiss it and the connection to Pete. She was starting to doubt her relationship with Pete when she went over to her commander's home to see if there was anything between them.  
  
While Jack remained in stasis, Sam let herself admit how much she missed him, and not just as her commanding officer. She couldn't imagine her life without him. Even though she didn't know what she was going to do, she knew that she had to save Jack, even if it was for her own piece of mind.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing. Sam sat up startled by the intrusion; she wiped away the tears that had started to form in her eyes as she reached over for the phone. "Yeah."  
  
"Sam, it's Pete! How are you?"  
  
Sam took a deep breath, how could he sound so excited when one of her closest friends and CO was in stasis. She had told him that her CO, Colonel O'Neill, had been injured and that he was in a coma and that the doctors weren't sure if he was going to make it. "Tired."  
  
"Hey? What's wrong? Are you crying?"  
  
"No… Yes… I'm just so tired Pete…"  
  
"Come on Sam, tell me what's wrong?"  
  
'Didn't he remember?' "I told you last week, Colonel O'Neill is in a coma!"  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry. I forgot."  
  
Sam just shook her head at his response, didn't he pay attention to her. He knew that she was distraught over her CO being injured, how could he forget? "Yeah…" she disgustedly whispered.  
  
Pete detected something else in her tone, "Hey look, I know he means a lot to you and all, you work for the guy. But you can't let it bring you down. I'm sure the doctors are doing everything they can…"  
  
Sam was on edge with his tone as he reminded her that she worked for Jack. How could it not bring her down, the man she… loved?… no the man she admired and respected might never wake up! "You don't get it do you Pete?! He's not just my boss! Daniel and T- (oops, almost let that one out!) – Murray aren't just my teammates! They're my family! Colonel O'Neill is in a coma because he was saving the pl- (no can't say that to him) he's lying in a coma because he did what was necessary to save our lives!"  
  
Pete was taken aback by her outburst, "Whoa, calm down Sam. I'm sorry," he told her before a silence ensued. His jealousy and doubts got the better of him, "The way you talk about the guy, I can't help but wonder if there's something else going on between the two of you."  
  
"What?! He's my Commanding Officer!" 'Who the hell does he think he is?'  
  
"That's not an answer! You're avoiding my question."  
  
"What question?" she yelled.  
  
"Is there something else going on between you and the Colonel?" he asked her emphasizing the last part.  
  
Sam was disgusted, "I'm not even going to answer that question! How can you ask me a question like that when he's lying in a coma?"  
  
"Why not? It's a simple yes or no question! So just answer the question!" he yelled at her.  
  
Sam took a deep breath and reeled in her anger, "I am not a suspect in one of your cases so don't treat me like one! I gotta go," she told him before she hung up the phone.  
  
Pete had called back but Sam refused to answer the phone. After thirty minutes of hearing him trying to call her back Sam decided to head to base and just sleep there.  
  
Pete kept trying to get a hold of her over the next few days but she was either not home or just wasn't answering the phone. Finally, two days ago he had been able to get a hold of her and apologize to her over the phone. Things weren't great between them, but at least she wasn't mad at him anymore. That was when he had hatched the plan to surprise her with a visit on Saturday. He at least knew she wouldn't have other things on her mind since O'Neill had woken from his coma.  
  
TBC 


	3. Trust

…Present day…  
  
"Well I hope I to get to know you better in the future…" he told her as he smiled. "So what's with all the cookies?"  
  
Sam answered him as she pulled out the batch from the oven, "They're for Colonel O'Neill… We're getting together tonight as a sort of 'Glad You're Awake' party.  
  
'There she goes on again about her Colonel… she didn't make me cookies when I got out of the hospital… "Just you and the Colonel?"  
  
Sam raised her eyes at Pete and answered, "No. Our entire team and some other friends from the base will be there," she told him as she tried to not show her anger at his question.  
  
Pete was pleased and didn't even try to hide it, "Good!"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked him as she placed her hands on the counter and stared right at him.  
  
Pete was defiant, "I just don't like the idea of you two being alone together."  
  
"Why?" she demanded to know from him.  
  
"Because you're my girlfriend!"  
  
"What's that have to do with it?"  
  
"A guy shouldn't be alone with someone else's girlfriend, that's all I'm saying!"  
  
"No it's not! You still think there's something going on between the Colonel and me!"  
  
Pete wasn't going to back down, no way he was going to lose his girl to a fly boy! "Well isn't there?"  
  
Sam hesitated ever so slightly, "No."  
  
Pete however heard the hesitation and decided to use it to his advantage, "Yeah, but I bet you do!"  
  
Sam stared at him not answering him as she thought about it. 'Yeah, I do… What am I doing?' The realization hit Sam suddenly. "Pete, this isn't working," she told him quietly with a bit of remorse.  
  
Pete stared at her shocked, was she giving up on them? "What? We're great together!" he told her as he came around to stand next to her and take her hands.  
  
Sam pulled her hands back and crossed her arms, "No Pete, we aren't. You don't trust me. I can't be in a relationship where the other person is always questioning me and not trusting me. It's not worth it, it shouldn't have to be this hard."  
  
"What are you talking about? I trust you!"  
  
"No you don't Pete," she told him sternly. "You followed me to a stakeout after we had just met, you've had your friend in the FBI checking up on me and my trip to L.A. You think I'm cheating on you with my CO, which I might add is against regulations! You don't trust me Pete…"  
  
He couldn't believe he was losing her, and he was willing to bet that it was because of a certain Colonel. "Well can you blame me? I don't know anything about what you do!"  
  
"I've already explained that to you," 'This is definitely not worth it, we spend more time fighting than anything.'  
  
"Yeah, I know it's classified," he told her sarcastically. "But come on, you gotta give me something to work with, we're great together!"  
  
"I won't lie to you Pete, I've had some really nice times with you. But this relationship we have isn't working out… I think we should stop seeing each other,' she told him quietly.  
  
"Aw come on Sam, don't say that. You're the best thing that's happened to me in a long time. I can't let you go!"  
  
"I'm sorry Pete. But I don't see us having a future together."  
  
Pete heard how sure she was that there wasn't a future for them. Pete got angry, "Because of your Colonel right?"  
  
"He has nothing to do with this," she told him shaking her head. "This has to do with us, or rather lack thereof."  
  
"Yes it does, you're infatuated with your CO! That's why you've never introduced me to your 'friends'… You probably just used me to make him jealous didn't you?"  
  
Sam had had enough of this, "The reason I went out with you was because I thought you would make me happy. Apparently, I was wrong!" Sam took a deep breath and looked down at the floor. "Please leave," she commanded him.  
  
Pete stared angrily at her for what she had done to him, how she had broken his heart. "Yeah, I think I'll do that," he said as he headed for the door and left.  
  
Once he was gone, Sam walked to the front door and locked it. She leaned against the door for several minutes thinking. "Why did I let that go on so long?" she asked herself. 'Because you wanted to be happy,' the voice in her head told her. "Who am I kidding…?" The voice in her head reminded her though that only one man could make her happy and respect her at the same time. She could deal with being content… At least she'd get to see him everyday at work, and he'd still make her laugh. He'd still respect her. He trusted her. The Air Force told her she couldn't be with her CO, but she'd settle for being content with just being around him. And maybe now that Pete was out of the picture, things would return to normal like before…  
  
TBC 


	4. Sharing Cookies

A couple of hours later she rang the doorbell to Jack's house. "Carter you're late!" Jack happily chided her as he smiled, he was just glad to see that she had finally arrived.  
  
Sam returned the smile, "Sorry about that sir. I was busy in the kitchen."  
  
Jack raised his eyebrow and tilted his head, "You were in the kitchen? As in cooking something?"  
  
"Hey don't act so surprised, I can cook."  
  
"Maybe, but should we send a decontamination team over to your house just in case?" he asked her.  
  
Sam laughed at his joke, "That won't be necessary." She decided to play back, "I guess you won't want any of the cookies I made you then," she told him as she held up two tins of cookies.  
  
Jack's face lit up, "ooh cookies! Whadya bring me?"  
  
"But I don't think you'll want to risk eating them," she told him as she started to enter his house. "Maybe Teal'c will want them," she told him as she pretended to look around for Teal'c.  
  
Jack reached out and snatched the tins away from her, "Uh, that's okay… You can just leave them with me… I'll take my chances!" he told her as he opened the tin and pulled out a chocolate chip cookie and put it in his mouth.  
  
Sam smiled and nodded her head as she tried to stop the smirk from appearing on her face as she watched her CO hold one cookie in his mouth while he searched for another cookie. "I'll have to remember this."  
  
Jack looked up startled from his cookie hunt, "Huh?"  
  
"You're a sucker for homemade cookies…" she told him with a smile. He gave her a mock stern glare. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," she told him with a wink before continuing on to see her other friends.  
  
Jack stared at her as she walked away from him, 'God, I love that smile! Do not go there Jack, m'boy…'  
  
The evening had passed pleasantly, everyone there had enjoyed themselves as they allowed themselves a small celebration over the defeat of Anubis. The gathering was kept small, to SG-1, Janet, Cassandra, and even General Hammond had stopped by for a bit.  
  
They were all seated in the living room when the conversation turned to all the attempts that were made to revive the Colonel from his stasis. "I swear the three of you worked non-stop while Jack was taking his little nap," Janet mentioned. "I mean Colonel, how could you be so inconsiderate and take a nap while Sam was close to collapsing a few times from exhaustion?" she teased him.  
  
Jack smiled as his eyes searched out Sam's. He finally locked his gaze on her, Sam sheepishly waved off the praises from her close friend. Jack spoke seriously, "Thanks. I really appreciate it."  
  
Daniel took the liberty of answering as he watched the silent exchange between Jack and Sam, "No problem Jack, you would have done the same for us… Or at least you would have tried to come up with some good ideas."  
  
Jack turned and shot his best friend a glare, "Hey I resent the implication that you don't think I have good ideas… I have plenty of good ideas! … Just not very often," he smiled.  
  
The room broke out in laughter. "Maybe you just have longer rest times before ideas strike you!" Cassie offered, "That's why you have Sam around!"  
  
"Yeah, I've noticed that Sam works well in stretches of six days without sleeping before she needs to recharge… We had to send her home a few days before you woke up, even then she managed to get back on base that night… We had to take her access card away from her and essentially lock her in her room so that she would rest!" Janet lightly added as she recalled her reaction to seeing Sam arriving at the base as she was leaving.  
  
Jack looked at Sam shocked, but noticed how her face fell as she recalled why she had left the comforts of her own home. Teal'c spoke, "I myself had to prevent Major Carter from leaving her room several times."  
  
When Sam looked up the memory of Pete's actions was still in her eyes, she was upset because of the way he had made her feel. She noticed though that Jack was looking right at her, "Yeah, he wouldn't even let me get a drink of water," she added trying to mask the pain. 'God, I need some fresh air,' she told herself as she got up and walked out into the backyard.  
  
Jack followed her out with his eyes as he continued to listen to some of the ideas that Sam had come up with, especially the ones when she was near her limit of exhaustion. The conversation then diverged as Daniel spoke to Cassandra about several anthropology theories and Teal'c and Janet began discussing his intention to move to an off base apartment. Twenty minutes later Jack noted that Sam still hadn't returned and so he too slipped outside. "Carter!" he whispered when he was on the back porch and didn't see her.  
  
The reply came from above, "Up here sir."  
  
Jack turned around and looked up at his small observation deck. He could see the back of her head as she looked up at the stars. Jack climbed the ladder and smiled at her when he was able to see her face to face. "Hey, everything okay?"  
  
Sam hesitated before answering, "Yeah… I just needed some fresh air." She wasn't quite ready to talk to him about Pete. She didn't want to know how he would react when she told him, she was afraid that he wouldn't care. 'That's okay, he and I are just friends,' she reminded herself.  
  
Jack questioningly looked at her before deciding not to proceed further down that line of questioning. "Thanks again for the cookies."  
  
Sam looked over at her grinning CO and couldn't help but smile at seeing his childish grin, "Your welcome."  
  
"Making them didn't seriously put you in any danger did it? You know, like, it didn't set your house on fire or anything did it?"  
  
"Why does every guy I know assume I can't cook?"  
  
"Because you're a scientist… Your type doesn't appreciate the art of experimenting in a kitchen, you like your recipes and all," he told her with a wide grin.  
  
Initially, Sam tried to act offended, but that didn't last very long. "You're right, I can't really cook. But I can bake, the recipes are easier and there's less room for error…"  
  
"Are the cookies downstairs the only ones you made?" Sam was stunned, how did he know that? When he saw the look on his 2IC's face he knew he was right on the money, "So how many batches did you lose?"  
  
"The first batch was a disaster and then I only burned one tray," she told him sheepishly. He knew her so well.  
  
"Yeah, what happened?"  
  
"I, uh, accidently put salt in the batch instead of sugar."  
  
"Egh… I hope you didn't bring me any of those!" He asked her as she nodded her head. "Good," he stated triumphantly and pleased to know that she wasn't trying to poison him. "So what happened with the burnt ones?"  
  
"I got distracted and I let them cook too long," she told him as she herself was distracted by her own thoughts again. That had been the batch she had put in before her fight with Pete.  
  
Jack wasn't looking at her and so he didn't notice the change in her mood, "Carter I didn't think you got distracted!" he teased her. When he didn't receive a reply he looked back at her and finally noticed the change. He was concerned by her abrupt change in mood, she had done that earlier, "Hey, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing now… It's just been a stressful few weeks," she told him. Sam looked at her CO and could see that he was about to question her further and not drop the issue. "We should get back down there," she told him as she stood up and approached the ladder.  
  
Just before she was about to go down the ladder, Jack grabbed her hand and spoke softly, "Is everything all right?"  
  
She was touched by his concern and sincerity, he was truly worried about her. Sam seriously considered his question. She had her CO back alive and well, she was no longer in a relationship that left her angry and feeling bad half the time, and it looked like things with her CO were okay… Yeah, she would settle for content. She smiled, "Yeah, everything's fine now."  
  
Jack accepted her reassuring smile and words and followed her down the ladder.  
  
TBC 


	5. Mission Time

At the end of the week SG-1 found themselves on a first contact mission to P3X-923. Although they hadn't found anyone there, Daniel was excited by the ruins that they had found several miles from the Stargate. They'd been at the site for several hours before Jack decided he had had enough of the place, "Daniel! Wrap it up! We gotta get back to the Stargate!"  
  
Daniel looked up startled from the translation he was doing, he then looked down at his watch. "What are you talking about? We don't have to be back for another four hours!" he pointed out.  
  
Jack cringed, he had hoped that Daniel wouldn't notice. "Look, you finished taking pictures of this place right? And Carter's done taking samples… So let's just go home shall we? Besides you can translate all that stuff when we get home."  
  
Daniel noticed that Jack was anxious to leave, "Yeah, I can Jack but we're already here… Wait a minute…" Daniel said as he raised an eyebrow at Jack. "The game's tonight isn't it?"  
  
Sam questioningly looked at Daniel confused and then to Jack who was trying to hide his grin. "Daniel, I have no idea what you are talking about," he smiled. "I just want to get off this planet and enjoy the weekend."  
  
Daniel shook his head as he put his notes away, "Yeah, Jack, whatever." Daniel knew better then to get between Jack and his hockey.  
  
As they were walking back to the Stargate Sam came up to Daniel and asked him what he knew about their early departure. "Daniel, why are we leaving early?"  
  
Daniel smiled, "Jack's been talking about it all week… The Blackhawks are in the Western Conference Finals. The first game in the series against the Avs is tonight."  
  
"You're kidding me?" she asked as she looked at her CO.  
  
"Nope. This is the first time in a long time that the Blackhawks have made it to the finals… He wanted to go out to a bar and watch the game, but then he remembered that he was in Avs country!"  
  
"Yeah, that probably wouldn't be so wise," she replied as a smirk came across her face. She thought for a moment before making a proposal to Daniel, "Wanna see him squirm?" Daniel cocked his head waiting to see what she had in mind. When she told him her plan Daniel couldn't help but laugh out loud. She left Daniel's side and raced to catch up with Jack before they reached the Stargate, which was now in sight. "Sir!"  
  
Jack turned around as he continued walking, "Carter, what's up?"  
  
"Sir, I was speaking with Daniel and he's been working on some of the translation on our way back here. He says that he thinks that this planet was used as a naquadah mining site by the Goa'uld, but that the Goa'uld never discovered a larger mine that the original inhabitants concealed from them."  
  
Jack stopped and turned to look at his serious 2IC, "Yeah and?" He hoped to god that she wouldn't suggest what he knew she would.  
  
"Sir, we have to try and locate the mine. I think we should radio General Hammond and tell him about the mine and that we'll stick around and look for it."  
  
'Yep, she did, she suggested it…' O'Neill's face cringed as he debated whether or not to listen to her suggestion. He looked back at Teal'c and Daniel who was holding a notebook and not really watching where he was going. "Damn…" he swore under his breath. He took off his cap and rubbed his hair with his hand, "Does he know where the mine is?"  
  
"No sir. All it said was that it was close to the Stargate," She told him seriously.  
  
"Yeah, figures… How long do you think it'll take to find the mine? Do you at least have something to detect the naquadah?" he asked her as he realized that he wasn't going to be able to watch the game tonight.  
  
"Yes sir, I have the proper equipment here. As to how long it'll take, I'm not sure." She then paused and looked at Daniel as she pondered what estimate to give him. She then turned to him and gave him her honest assessment, "My guess is until the end of the game between the Blackhawks and the Avs." She waited until the shock appeared on his face before flashing him a small smile. She then turned and headed towards the Stargate.  
  
A confused and worried Jack stood still. He followed Sam with his eyes before turning his head and looking back at Daniel who by then had a huge grin on his face. When he saw the grin on his archeologist's face he closed his mouth and realized he'd been had. He then took off after Carter, "Funny Carter, you almost had me there."  
  
"I thought it was pretty funny as well sir… The look on your face… priceless," she told him with a wide grin on her face. "So what time's the game tonight?" she asked him as they came up to the clearing where the Stargate stood.  
  
He looked over at her as he continued to walk, "Seven thirty." 'I wonder if she likes hockey?' he started to muse before they all looked up at the Stargate when they heard the sound of the inner track moving. They all stopped in their tracks before Jack got his team in motion, "Everyone take cover!"  
  
The team scrambled to the perimeter of the clearing and hid behind trees and rocks as they waited for the Stargate to establish the wormhole and any travelers to come through. Thirty seconds later, they had company. "Great!" Jack whispered as he lowered his head as he saw fourteen Jaffa emerge from the Stargate before the wormhole disengaged. Jack keyed his radio, "Alright campers, let's see what happens."  
  
They waited ten minutes after eight Jaffa left before deciding to attack. "Teal'c what do you think?"  
  
"I believe that these Jaffa are an advance force. It is only a matter of time before more Jaffa arrive through the Stargate," Teal'c answered him.  
  
"Yeah… okay. Alright, let's make our way home then shall we? On three… one… two… three!" he yelled out as they all came from behind their hiding spots and started firing at the six Jaffa guarding the gate. Four Jaffa fell in the initial onslaught while the other two were able to take cover. The firefight continued for another minute before Jack decided to move to another spot to get a better angle on the remaining Jaffa. "Cover me!" he yelled as he took off for a tree fifteen yards away. Four yards from the intended tree he planted his right leg in an unseen hole as he moved to the left. As soon as he realized that his foot was taking too long to make contact Jack knew that it wasn't going to be good. As his foot finally made contact with the ground his lower leg came up on the outside of his knee joint. The resulting pain was excruciating as Jack collapsed onto the ground screaming. As a staff blast landed near him he had the sense to start crawling for cover.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Sam saw Jack go down. She yelled over at Daniel who was on her other side, "The Colonel's hit! Cover me!" Sam raced over to her Colonel's side, relieved to see that he was at least crawling, and dragged him the remaining yards as they hid behind the wide stump. "Sir, where were you hit?" she asked him her voice filled with concern.  
  
Jack grimaced through the pain, "I wasn't… It's my knee! God it hurts!"  
  
Sam was about to take a look at his knee when a staff blast landed to one side of their tree stump. She turned around and aimed her P-90 at the sole remaining Jaffa, with a short burst the man was on the ground. The rest of their teammates scanned the area and didn't see any other Jaffa. "Teal'c check the immediate perimeter, make sure we don't have anymore Jaffa heading back here. Daniel come here and help me with the Colonel," she told them over her radio. Sam knelt down next to Jack, "Which knee was it?"  
  
Jack closed his eyes and tried to hide his pain, "My right one! … Don't even think about setting it Carter!" At that moment Daniel arrived at their side.  
  
"No sir," she told him as she let a small smile show. "Sir, do you have movement in your foot?"  
  
Jack paused and focused on the question and prepared himself for the testing he was going to do. He was able to wiggle his toes in his boot and was able to point his toe up and down. When he tried to move his foot from side to side he let out a yell.  
  
"Major Carter, the perimeter is clear," Teal'c informed her over the radio.  
  
Sam cued her radio, "Teal'c I need your help with the Colonel. His right leg is no good."  
  
"I am on my way."  
  
"Daniel, help me get him up and then dial us home." Sam and Daniel then each grabbed a hold of one of Jack's arms and gently raised him. "You okay sir?" she asked him once they had him on his one good foot supporting himself with the assistance of his two friends.  
  
"I've been better," he grimaced again as he felt the blood rush down his leg increasing the throbbing in his knee.  
  
As Teal'c arrived, Daniel handed off Jack's arm and ran over to the DHD to get them back home. Ninety seconds later Teal'c and Sam stepped through the Stargate supporting Jack between them as Daniel came up behind them covering their six.  
  
TBC 


	6. Field Trip

Several hours later Sam walked into the infirmary to check on her CO. "Hey sir, how you feeling?"  
  
Jack looked up when he heard her voice, "Hey Carter," the smile spread across his face. "Knee hurts like hell, but thanks for asking!"  
  
Sam smiled back. "Is Janet still going to keep you here overnight?"  
  
"Yeah," he told her dejectedly. "She wants to make sure that the swelling doesn't get any worse. She thinks I tore my ACL, but we won't be able to check that until next week…"  
  
Sam frowned, "I'm sorry to hear that sir."  
  
Jack waved his hand, "Ah, I guess it was bound to happen… What are you doing here so late on a Friday?"  
  
"Oh, I just thought I'd stop by. I wanted to ask Janet a question, actually I should go do that now sir."  
  
"Yeah, go see the evil doc," he told her slyly. But he thought better of it then, "Hey don't tell her I said that, she'll probably keep me here another week!"  
  
Sam barely contained her laugh, "Yes sir." Sam turned away from her CO and entered Janet's office and closed the door behind her. Ten minutes later they both re-emerged. Janet went straight to Jack's side while Sam left the room.  
  
"How's the knee doing Colonel?" Janet asked as she picked up his chart.  
  
"As good as can be I guess, considering that it's the size of a cantaloupe!"  
  
Janet smiled at his analogy, "Well, from the description you gave, I'm surprised it's not the size of a basketball!" Janet looked away when she heard Sam re-enter the room pushing an empty wheelchair. "Colonel, Sam's talked me into letting you go for a little field trip on base." Jack's face immediately lit up, Janet never let them leave the infirmary before discharging them from her care. Janet raised her voice and spoke like a true reluctant doctor, "But, if the pain gets any worse I want you to get back here!"  
  
"Yeah whatever doc!" he said as he inched over to the edge of the bed. "Give me a hand Carter!" he said with a huge grin on his face.  
  
Sam contained her laughter as she placed the brakes on the wheelchair beside his bed. With Janet's help, she was able to get the Colonel situated in the chair. "The knee still okay?" she asked as she pulled out the footrest for his right leg.  
  
"Yeah whatever," he replied ignoring any pain that there was because he was so excited to just be getting out of the infirmary. "Come on Carter, let's blow this pop stand!"  
  
Sam smiled, "Yes sir," as she released the brakes and started to push him out of the infirmary.  
  
"Sam!" Janet called after her as she grabbed a cold compress from one of the shelves. "Remember to periodically ice it and keep it elevated. If he has any serious discomfort, I want him back here right away!" she told her friend sternly.  
  
"I promise. Besides, the Colonel will be on his best behavior, won't you?"  
  
Jack looked up at Carter over his shoulder and then around her to the doctor, "I always am!" he replied as he was pushed out of the room. Just before he turned the corner he turned back to Janet and stuck his tongue out.  
  
"I saw that Colonel!" Janet yelled as she smiled and returned to her office.  
  
"How old are you sir?" Sam asked him teasingly.  
  
Jack didn't respond as he was led into the elevator and watched Sam press the button for Level 14. "So, where we off to Carter?"  
  
Sam leaned down next to his ear, "It's a surprise!"  
  
As Jack felt her breath against the side of his face his heart skipped a beat, 'Calm down boy!' "You know I hate surprises, so why don't you just tell me?"  
  
"You'll like this one sir… But if you don't want to see what the surprise field trip is, I can take you back to the infirmary," she told him as she waved her hand just in front of the button for Level 27 where the infirmary was.  
  
Jack grabbed her hand and pulled it away from the console of buttons, "That won't be necessary Carter!"  
  
Sam looked down at her CO and flashed him her trademark smile, "If you say so sir… Ah here we are," she told him as she pushed him off the elevator.  
  
As he was being pushed through the hallways by his 2IC, Jack could hardly contain his excitement at seeing the surprise Carter had in store for him. When they entered the base rec room Jack looked up at Carter confused. "This is my surprise? A trip to the rec room? Oh joy!" he added sarcastically. "How long do we get to stay here?" he asked with mock joy.  
  
Sam ignored his sarcasm, as she wheeled him next to one of the sofas and grabbed a remote control, "We stay as long as the game is on," she told him as she switched the TV to ESPN where the pre-game show was wrapping up.  
  
Jack's eyes went wide with excitement, "Sweet!" He then transferred himself to the sofa and began to get comfortable, as he was positioning his leg he looked over at Carter who was standing beside him, "Thanks Carter. I appreciate this."  
  
"I figure it was the least I could do for you sir. The way I see it, your wanting to see the game may have saved us from encountering more Jaffa," she told him before she walked to the back of the room towards the kitchenette.  
  
As Jack heard the sound of the microwave running he spoke, "Hadn't thought of it that way… I knew hockey would save me one day."  
  
Sam didn't respond as she waited for the popcorn to finish. When it was done she headed to the sofa and set down the popcorn and handed him a bottle of coke. "I'd offer you a beer, but it's against regulations sir," she told him as a smirk peeked on her face.  
  
Jack closed his eyes and thought of a beer, "That would be nice, but we can't have a drunken Major driving a wheelchair bound drunken Colonel around the base now can we?"  
  
Sam laughed as she created a mental image. "No sir, that wouldn't be good," she told him through laughs as she sat down on the couch next to him.  
  
Jack looked over at Sam as he watched her make herself comfortable, "You going to stay?"  
  
"What, you don't want my company sir?" she asked as she acted offended.  
  
"No!… I mean yes…" he sheepishly laughed at himself as he tripped over his answer. "I just didn't know you liked hockey."  
  
Sam looked over at him coyly, "You never asked, there's a lot about me you don't know!"  
  
Jack's eyes went wide, 'Was that an invitation to find out?'  
  
Sam continued on once she elicited the shocked response from her CO that she was hoping to get, "Besides, part of the deal I struck with Janet was that I had to baby sit you sir."  
  
"I'm fo-" Jack stopped himself before he let her know how old he was, 'She doesn't need to know how much of an old fart you are Jack!' "I'm a Colonel in the US Air Force, but the base doc thinks I need a babysitter to watch a hockey game!" an exasperated Jack exclaimed.  
  
"Hey if you don't behave, I'll be forced to call the base doc who'll come up here and get you herself," she threatened.  
  
Jack raised his hands in mock surrender, "I'll be good I promise! Just keep me away from the doc and her toys for as long as you can!"  
  
Sam laughed, "I'll try sir!"  
  
The game started then and brought their conversation to a halt for the most part as they watched the first period of play. When the Avs scored a goal against his beloved Blackhawks, Sam was worried that she was going to have to take him down to the infirmary because he was investing himself very deeply in the game. When the Avs scored, in his anger he had absently slammed his hand down on his right leg. He'd convinced her (and pleaded with her) that it was just a shock, that the pain was only temporary. Sam relented when he flashed her a worried look that he wouldn't be able to watch the game.  
  
During the intermission they picked up their conversation. During one of the commercials right before the second period started Jack remembered that it was a Friday night. "Carter didn't you have any plans for tonight?"  
  
Sam looked at him confused, "Excuse me?"  
  
"It's a Friday night… Tell me you weren't planning on spending it in the lab?" he asked her concerned that she was.  
  
Sam laughed, "No sir. I wasn't planning on spending it in the lab!"  
  
Jack's face fell as he thought that maybe she had cancelled plans with someone else, he didn't want to be robbing her of her free time, God knows she needed it! "You didn't have plans with Pete did you?" he asked her barely hiding his dislike for the man.  
  
Sam looked away from him and down at her hands which she started to fidget with. "Hey, Carter? Is everything okay? With Pete I mean?"  
  
Sam could detect his true concern for her, 'There's no time like the present to tell him.' "Actually sir, Pete and I broke up last week."  
  
Jack struggled to maintain the concerned look on his face, internally he was doing cartwheels. "I'm sorry to hear that."  
  
Sam looked up into his eyes, "Don't be. It wasn't meant to be." Sam stared deep into his brown eyes and willed for him to know that it wasn't meant to be because it wasn't him. "We had some nice times… but he wasn't the one for me."  
  
Jack swallowed the lump in his throat, "Uh, have you met the 'one'?" he asked her as he read something more in her eyes.  
  
"Yes," she told him confidently as she continued to gaze into his eyes.  
  
Jack broke eye contact first, 'Me too…'  
  
Before the silence between them reached an even more uncomfortable level, Daniel walked into the room oblivious to the conversation he had walked in on. "Hey, how's the game going?"  
  
TBC 


	7. Dinner Plans

The rest of the weekend SG-1 spent together as they made sure that Jack wasn't having too many problems with his incapacitated knee. Through out it all Jack and Sam had stolen glances of one another, let their hands settle a second longer on the other, and shared moments of pleasant silence between themselves. Jack however hadn't built up the nerve to ask her any more questions about her failed relationship with Pete, even though he was dying to know if it had anything to do with him. Not that he would yet admit that he hoped it was because of him, besides there were the regs, right? On Monday they all returned to work on base for some on-base duties, Teal'c was training new recruits on Jaffa tactics, Daniel was performing more translations from another SG team's finds, Carter was back in her lab, and Jack was forced to work in his office and complete the paperwork he had been allowing to build up.  
  
Wednesday afternoon rolled around and Jack was leaving the infirmary. He had been getting the results of the MRI on his knee from the day before. As he walked and considered his options of how to proceed considering what Janet had told him, he found himself heading to Carter's lab.  
  
"Hey!" he called out to her as he rounded the corner and headed to her lab bench.  
  
Sam looked up startled by the sound of his voice, "Hey yourself, sir," she replied with a wide grin on her face. Sam waited for him to continue, however he seemed to be lost in his thoughts as he absently picked up a piece of paper from her lab bench and began scanning it. Sam held back the laugh as she watched him look at the page of the calculations he now held in his hand, "Is there anything I can do for you sir?"  
  
Jack looked up and put down the piece of paper, "Yeah, what time you leaving tonight?" He grabbed his cane and then made his way to an empty stool and half leaned against and sat on it.  
  
"I'm not sure, there are a few simulations I wanted to run tonight," she told him confused by his question. "Why?"  
  
Jack looked at her, "Ah, Daniel's pretty engrossed in one of his rocks, I don't think I'd be able to pull him away from it…"  
  
Sam raised her head as understanding set in, "Are you fishing for a ride home?" She and Daniel had taken it upon themselves to get Jack to and from work since he couldn't drive without his right leg. Sam had been taking him to work while Daniel drove him home.  
  
"Actually, I'd rather be fishing up at my cabin right now…" he laughed. He then turned serious and sincere, "But never mind, you're busy…" he told her with a hint of dejection in his voice.  
  
Sam looked down at her papers and then at his sad face, "What time did you want to leave sir?"  
  
Jack could hardly contain his hope, "Really? I mean if you have to run your sims and stuff…"  
  
She smiled back at him, "They can wait until tomorrow sir. How about we leave around six? Or did you want to leave earlier?"  
  
Jack jumped off the chair, or at least as much as he could in his current condition. "Perfect Carter, thanks."  
  
"No problem sir," Sam stared at him as he continued to just stand there looking around her office. After a few moments she spoke, "Was there something else sir?"  
  
Jack considered her question as the debate continued in his mind, 'You've got some big decisions to make these next few days… And they would be easier if you knew where she stood… Tonight would be the perfect chance to ask her about Pete… So just go ahead and ask her why don't you? … Because you're her damn CO, that's why! … No, she's your friend and you just want to say thanks… Then why don't you just tell her "Thanks"? …' "Uh… you want to go out and grab some dinner tonight?" he asked her as he looked everywhere around her lab except her.  
  
'Is he asking me out on a date? … Of course not! He's your CO! … He knows that! So it's not a date… Besides, when was the last time you were able to just hang out with him? … Easy, never! You're too damn scared to be around him alone! … Not today I'm not. I know what I want and I'm okay with the situation and relationship we have to have. Someday…' she hopefully thought. "That'd be nice sir," she told him as she let a shy smile appear.  
  
Jack looked up as he heard her confidence in her reply, "Great! Good… I'll see you at six then?" he said as he finally started to head out.  
  
'Why's he so excited?' "Yes sir. I'll meet you in your office then…"  
  
A few hours later they were making their way to Jack's truck. In lieu of his injury, Jack had loaned Sam his truck as long as she was taking him to work since he couldn't fit in her small Volvo with his leg in a full brace. Sam was already in her seat as she watched him hoist himself into the car. "So, did you have any place in mind for dinner sir?"  
  
Jack let out a sigh as he situated his leg in the cab of the truck. He paused before looking over at her and answering, "First of all… I am not your commanding officer. The-"  
  
Carter interrupted him, "Sir, you are my commanding officer," she told him with a slight smile. 'What's he doing?' she asked herself.  
  
"Not tonight I'm not. Tonight I'm Jack, and you're Sam. We are two friends going out to dinner tonight so I can thank you for all you've done," he told her confidently. 'She's gotta understand… There's no way she's going to open up to me if I'm Sir or Colonel…'  
  
"But sir-"  
  
Jack raised his hand and covered her mouth, "Dah! No sirs! You hear that Carter! Don't make me make it an order!" he told her threateningly.  
  
Sam stared into his eyes, 'Why now? He's never insisted I not call him sir…' She then brought up her own hand and clasped it over Jack's and removed it from over her mouth as she flashed him a smile, 'Okay Jack, we'll play this your way…' "I thought I was Sam tonight?" she asked him innocently.  
  
Jack's face broke out into a wide grin as he heard the playfulness in her voice and realized that she was still holding onto his hand. He didn't dare look at their hands to draw attention to them, 'Maybe she doesn't know she's still holding on? … She can keep on doing that for all I care…' "You are! And I'm Jack!"  
  
"Yes you are Jack," she told him as she turned to put the key into the ignition, 'Okay that's a little weird saying that out loud…' She started to pull away when she remembered her initial question, "So… Jack…"  
  
He smiled even wider as he heard her repeat his name again, "Yes," he replied as he looked over at her with a smug grin.  
  
"…So, does this mean you're paying?"  
  
Jack's eyebrows came together, "huh?"  
  
Sam smiled as she continued to look at the road, "You said you wanted to thank me for everything I've done… And you did suggest dinner… So it kind of sounds like a date, and customarily the one who asks the other person out pays for dinner…" she told him seriously as she focused on the winding road leading from the base. Internally she was fighting with herself, 'Okay where did that come from? What the hell am I suggesting? … Not that I don't wish this was a date… But NO! We can't, he's my CO. Whoa!' she exclaimed as she watched his reaction out of the corner of her eye. 'Hmm… let's see where this goes?' she mischievously thought.  
  
Jack's eyes went wide as his mouth opened, he needed the extra access to air. 'Shit!…' "Uh… uh… Look Carter…"  
  
Sam internally smiled, 'hmmm… Interesting response… he seems almost as nervous as I am to hear his answer… Uh oh, I think he needs to breathe… I can do this, we're okay…' "It's Sam remember," she reminded him as she stole a glance at him and gave him a gentle and warm smile.  
  
Jack took a breath as he visibly released the tension and unease he had been building up. 'God, she's an amazing woman… How does she do that? She always knows how to put me at ease…' "You're right, as you so often are," he told her in response as he returned the smile and the accompanying silent and sincere 'Thanks' for putting him at ease and letting him know that she was okay with whatever this was.  
  
As Sam looked into his eyes she wondered what he was thinking. She knew what she hoped he was thinking about, 'But I mustn't go there Sam…' she chastised herself. She then made a conscious decision to move the conversation forward, "Thanks… So what do you feel like eating?"  
  
"Whatever you want?" he blurted out before thinking, 'This is sounding like a date…' Before she could respond he spoke again, "Have you tried that new German pub on Aurora, Prost?"  
  
Sam snuck a shocked look at her CO after his first comment before smiling as she saw the horror in his face again as he realized that it was starting to sound more and more like a date. "No, I haven't."  
  
"You want to try it?"  
  
TBC 


	8. Dinner Conversations

After ten minutes of a comfortable silence they pulled into the parking lot of the pub. Sam was climbing down from the truck when she looked back and saw that Jack had left the cane in the cab. She looked at him through the window as she saw him start to walk away with obvious discomfort. She shook her head as she leaned across the driver's seat and grabbed his cane. Once she had it in her hands she locked the truck and walked around the front of the truck to catch up with Jack, which wasn't that hard since he had only just reached the next car that he was holding onto as he walked.  
  
"Here," she told him as she came up beside him and held his cane out to him.  
  
Jack looked down at the cane and shook his head, "Nah, I don't need it, I'm fine," he told her as he cautiously took another step.  
  
'He is so stubborn…' "Then let me see you walk without holding onto that car," she taunted him as she stood facing him with her arms crossed in front of her.  
  
Being as stubborn as he was he arose to the challenge, "Fine!" He paused before releasing his hold on the car to his right and then gingerly taking another step. When he moved and planted his right leg though he started to lose his balance as the pain shot up his leg.  
  
Before he could fall Sam reached up and steadied him. "Take the cane," she ordered him after making sure that he was okay.  
  
He looked down at the cane she offered him repulsed by the idea of having to show his vulnerability in public to people who didn't know what had happened. "I hate that thing…" he quietly muttered as he reluctantly accepted the cane.  
  
"It gets you around though… Why all of a sudden don't you want to use it?" she asked him as she walked alongside him.  
  
Jack hesitated before responding, "Because it makes me realize how old I am… Hell everyone in there will think I'm your father or something!" 'God, that's a scary thought! … What the hell am I thinking, I am way too old for her… Why would someone as amazing as her like an old beat up soldier like me?'  
  
Sam smiled, "You're not that old… Besides I've seen you in the field, you're pretty nimble!" she reassured him. She went on to lighten the mood even more, "That is of course, unless you're saying that I look way younger than I actually am…"  
  
Jack looked over at her and smiled again, 'There she goes again… God I hope she doesn't think she's too young for me," he worriedly thought. His fear momentarily manifested itself on his face.  
  
"What's wrong?" a concerned Sam asked. She was able to hold back the sir that had become second nature to her interactions with her CO.  
  
"Nothing," he dismissed as he continued along to the entrance of the bar. "I just don't like feeling vulnerable in public…" he quietly told her.  
  
Sam looked at him, "Why would you? I think the cane kind of makes you look tough." When she saw his confused face she went on. "The way I see it, that cane shows the world that you had the guts to go out and do something dangerous that ended up injuring you. I bet you that no one in there can say that they've put their life on the line the way you have over the past eight years. They should only feel so lucky to be in your presence, sir," she had to remind him that he was a Colonel in the United States Air Force. "I know I am."  
  
Jack stared into her eyes and saw her sincerity. 'She really means it… Why?' he asked himself. His heart answered, 'Because she cares for you as much as you care for her!' His mind took over once again, 'No she doesn't, it's only wishful thinking! Now shut up will you… I'm on a mission here!' "Thanks Sam. I appreciate that."  
  
"I really do mean that," she replied as she returned the gaze into his eyes. After a moment of silence communication, Sam spoke lightly, "Let's get this date underway shall we?"  
  
Jack laughed at her remark, "Let's." 'They'll probably all think I'm her sugar daddy!'  
  
Sam voiced his thoughts, "You know, with that cane, they might think you're my sugar daddy or pimp," she told him as she mischievously looked at him.  
  
"Well I will be walking in there with a beautiful woman on my arm," he told her as he held his arm out to her.  
  
'He thinks I'm beautiful? … Play it cool Sam!' She masked her joy as she slid her arm under his, "Damn straight!" As they walked through the door she whispered into his ear, "Remember I'm here with you so don't be scared to beat any other men away with that cane of yours!"  
  
Jack let out a loud laugh as they walked into the bar and drew a few stares from the hostess and patrons who were sitting near the entrance. 'You have no idea how much I want to do that for the rest of our lives…' he wishfully thought to himself.  
  
As the couple walked in a nearby waitress delivered her customary greeting, "Good evening and welcome to Prost."  
  
Sam answered for them as Jack was still laughing from her comment, "Hi, just the two of us," she told her as she looked around the small establishment. "Do you have any booths available?" she asked him as she subtly nodded at Jack's leg.  
  
"Hey! I saw that!" he told her in a mockingly offended tone.  
  
"Yeah? And what are you going to do about it?"  
  
He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, probably prop my leg up on the bench."  
  
The waitress amusingly watched the couple in front of her, 'I wonder how long they've been together?' she mused. "Yes we do. If you'll follow me," she told them as she led them to a booth in the middle of the wall across from the bar. "Here you go. I'll be back in a few minutes to take your orders," she told them as she laid the two menus down on the table.  
  
Sam walked to the far bench and slid in as Jack awkwardly backed his way onto the bench on the left and dragged his right leg across the bench. When he was finally settled in he was leaning against the wall and half facing Sam. When he looked up he just stared at Sam as she intently looked down at her menu. He enjoyed moments like this, when he could watch her unknown to her as she studied something. Lucky for him, she was a scientist and so he got that opportunity often. He didn't notice the waitress approach their table, "You folks ready to order?"  
  
Sam looked up at the source of her voice, out of the corner of her eye she noticed that the Colonel was staring at her. She then looked at Jack who had a bashful look on his face as he finally opened up the menu before him. Sam allowed herself a small smile, she realized he'd been staring at her again. He thought she never knew, but she did, she could feel his warm and caring gaze on her. She looked down at the menu again and decided that she would enjoy her evening here with her CO and stay for a couple of hours, "I'll have a pint of the German Summer brew," she told her not even trying to pronounce the word.  
  
Jack looked up, "I'll have the same." The waitress then left to put in their drink orders.  
  
Sam again looked down at her menu as Jack returned to his staring of his 2IC. After a few moments Sam spoke without looking up, "If you actually look at the menu, it's easier to decide what you want to eat."  
  
Jack blinked his eyes and shook off his reverie as he finally looked down at the menu, 'At least she's not mad…' "So what are you going to get?"  
  
Sam studied the menu a little longer, "Uh, I think I'm going to get the wienershnitzel… You?"  
  
Jack studied the menu as well before closing it up and looking up at her triumphantly, "The Brats of course. That's the only way to tell how authentic a German pub is!"  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yep… Well that and how well it accompanies the house beer…"  
  
Sam shook her head, "I'll have to remember that."  
  
"You do that…" he told her before the waitress returned with their drinks and took their orders. Once she left Jack finally felt the pressure as he realized he was going to have to have a conversation with Sam. "So…" he told her uncomfortably as he looked around the bar.  
  
"So…" Sam returned. She too felt the slight unease in her CO, she could tell he seemed nervous but she didn't know why.  
  
As Jack looked around the bar he wondered how he could bring up what had happened between her and Pete. After a few moments he noticed that the bartender kept glancing at their table, namely the beautiful woman sitting across from him. 'That's not a surprise… I could use this…' he told himself as he started to develop a strategy in his mind. He had no idea how it would work though. Military strategies he could come up with under any situation, but personal probing strategies weren't his forte, especially when they involved someone he liked. Jack then turned to Sam and spoke to her quietly, "It seems the bartender has a thing for you," he told her as he nodded his head at the man in question.  
  
Sam looked at the bartender who immediately averted his gaze. She let out a small chuckle that lifted Jack's spirits just at the carefree sound of her voice. Jack pressed on, "You seem to have that affect on a lot of people."  
  
Sam returned her gaze to Jack, 'I only care if it had an affect on you…' she thought to herself longingly.  
  
Jack however misinterpreted her look, as his face tried to hide the hurt. "Hey if you want to go over and talk to him that's cool…" he told her as he looked away.  
  
'As if…' Sam shook her head, "He's not my type… Too young looking." She was pleased when she saw the hope and life return to Jack's eyes. "Besides, I'm here on a date with another man. What kind of woman would I be if I just up and left my date?"  
  
Jack returned the smile, "Not a very nice one… Lucky for me, you're not that kind of woman." As he stared at her angelic face he hoped beyond all hopes that someday she would be his, 'That's what tonight's all about remember Jack? To see where things stand between the two of you… To make some career decisions…' "So what's your type?" he asked her as he looked down at the napkin he was playing with in his hands.  
  
Sam froze, 'You!' she wanted to scream out but held her emotions in check. 'No… I am content with the situation we have, I am not going to ruin our friendship over my lusting!' When she didn't answer Jack tore his gaze away from his hands and looked deeply into her eyes. As she looked into his eyes she saw the same want and hope in his eyes, she couldn't stop herself as she honestly spoke. "Someone who can be my best friend. He's strong… and not just physically, but also emotionally. He knows who he is and who I am and won't stop me from being me… He makes me laugh… He trusts me completely and I trust him completely… He's definitely older than me… He's serious, but also knows how to let go and be like a child… He's not afraid of me and my other friendships… He supports me… We respect one another… He trusts me…" she told him as she lost herself in his chocolate brown eyes.  
  
He stared longingly into her eyes as he listened to the description of her type of man, he couldn't help but notice that he fit the description she was giving. He also noticed that she was speaking definitively, not of a far off man she hadn't met yet. She was confident in her description; she was a woman who knew what she wanted. 'And I'm pretty sure it's me,' he told himself happily. Maybe he did have a chance. Maybe the option he had been mulling since yesterday would be worth it. Jack finally found words, "He, uh, sounds like a pretty great guy."  
  
"He is," she told him confidently as she stared even deeper into his eyes and conveyed even more with her eyes.  
  
They stared at each other in silence until they were distracted by the waitress who brought them a basket of bread. At her intrusion both Sam and Jack looked away from each other. The moment lost, an uncomfortable silence ensued. Unsure of how to ask her what he wanted to know and abandoning his strategy, he asked her outright, "So what happened with Pete?"  
  
Sam rapidly brought her eyes back to her dinner companion. 'Why does he want to know?' When she saw the sincere look on his face she knew that it was because he wanted to know if she was okay. "We just weren't right for each other…" she told him nonchalantly.  
  
"Why?" he asked her hoping that he wasn't pushing his luck.  
  
"He didn't trust me… You were right about him you know."  
  
"Huh?" he asked her as the confused expression appeared on his face.  
  
"Back when he was injured, that whole incident with… Sarah and Daniel. You said he was bad news," she told him with a hint of sadness.  
  
"I'm sorry," he sincerely told her.  
  
"There's nothing to be sorry about. He was bad news. He didn't trust me, it was getting to the point that we spent more time fighting than getting to know each other… I was constantly defending myself and my relationships with him… A relationship shouldn't have to be that hard…" She paused before she let out a small maniacal laugh, "He got jealous when I made you cookies for your party once you woke up from your little coma… He thought I was having an affair with you!" As soon as she uttered the last remark she froze, 'Why did I just tell him that?' She tried to cover up her unease, "Anyways, he wasn't making me happy. I don't know why I went out with him in the first place." 'Because you decided you wanted to be happy now! You decided that you couldn't wait, remember? … But not anymore!' she told herself resolutely. 'I am okay with where I am now. Even if I can't have you Jack, at least I'm not pushing you away and we still get to work together…' She closed her eyes and repeated that mantra to herself before finally raising her head and opening her eyes and looking back into his face.  
  
Jack saw the conflict in her eyes as she spoke. He understood her, he knew that she regretted it, but also that she had come to a decision. 'But am I a part of that decision's outcome? Hell, do I even deserve her?' Jack didn't know how to speak to her, how to convey to her how much he was glad that she wasn't with Pete anymore, but also sad that she wasn't happy. Because more than anything, he wanted her to be happy. He had just spent the last six years hoping that it would be him who made her happy. "I'm sorry he couldn't make you happy. You deserve someone better than him…"  
  
"I do. But you know what, I realized something when I broke up with Pete a week and a half ago… I shouldn't settle for anything less than the best. Even if I have to wait five years, what I would have with-" she stopped before she said too much and looked down at her own fidgeting hands. "What I would have with that special person and the future we would have together would be worth the waiting."  
  
'My God, she almost said it… What are you talking about, she practically did tell you that she'd wait for you to retire again… She said that I was worth it…' Jack reached out and grabbed a hold of her hands. She looked up into his eyes, at that moment there was no doubt in either of their minds. They both knew what the other felt for them, that they both saw a future for them. Only Jack though knew that he held that timeline in his hand.  
  
Once again they were interrupted by their waitress who gave them their entrees and asked if they wanted anything more to drink. Both declined the offer, they didn't want to risk losing any memory of what they had just shared and revealed to each other. It was too precious to both of them.  
  
As Jack bit into his bratwurst he made an approving sound, "Hmmm… this is good bratwurst!"  
  
Sam looked up from her own meal and couldn't help but smile as the lightheartedness returned to their conversation, "I take it this place will rank as being pretty authentic then in the Jack O'Neill book of German Pubs."  
  
Jack nodded his head and smiled with his eyes as he took another bite. "Definitely," he told her around a mouthful of food.  
  
"Didn't your mother ever teach you to not talk with food in your mouth?" she asked him as she shook her head.  
  
Jack's eyes took on a mischievous look as he paused and considered her question before he opened his mouth and revealed the contents of his slightly chewed food.  
  
Sam looked away as she closed her eyes, "That's disgusting! How old are you?" She teased him, "Five? Six?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" he teased her back.  
  
"Why not… You've seen my file, you know how old I am… I think it's only fair that I know how old you are…"  
  
"A man never reveals his true age." He then raised his eyes, "Especially when he's got a few grays in his hair!"  
  
"A few? Please!"  
  
"Hey!" he exclaimed shocked and feigning being hurt by her remark.  
  
"Don't worry, it suits you… So let's see if I can guess how old you are…" she told him as she studied his face.  
  
"Be nice," he warned her.  
  
"Please, I'm a scientist. I study the facts and make logical deductions, I don't randomly guess. I would only say you were seventy if the data pointed to that! So let's see, where to start…"  
  
Jack's jaw dropped as she implied that he was seventy. He no longer was worried though that she might think he was too old for her. He smiled as he realized that he and his 2IC, no his friend Sam, were able to completely relax and really enjoy each other's company as they teased one another. 'This is nice, I could get used to this… You will, maybe sooner than she thinks Jack m'boy!'  
  
"The other night you said that one of your earliest memories was of watching the Chicago Blackhawks win the Stanley Cup as you sat in your dad's lap. That's why you were a Blackhawks fan; that you grew up cheering for them from that point on… They've won the cup a couple of times, one was in the thirties… Don't worry I don't think you're seventy," she told him as she saw the shocked look on his face. "And the other time was in '61. The average person remembers things that happened after they were four… So… I'm guessing you're around 47."  
  
Jack's eyes were wide, "How did you… How did you know the Blackhawks last won the cup in '61?"  
  
Sam smiled, "Like I said the other night, I like hockey… Besides, I'm a Red Wings fan. I know every year that they made it to the cup and when they won and if they lost, who to… Dad was a big fan, especially of Sid Abel, he sort of passed it onto me…" she told him sheepishly.  
  
"I had no idea," Jack told her as he impressively nodded his head. "If I knew you were a fan of hockey I would have invited you over to catch a few games… Anything else I should know about you?"  
  
Sam used one of his lines, "Wouldn't you like to know?"  
  
He tilted his head and raised an eyebrow, "Is that an invitation?"  
  
Sam shrugged her shoulders as she smiled and playfully batted her eyelashes at him.  
  
They stayed there until closing sharing stories and learning more of one another as they both subliminally flirted with each other through soft furtive glances and comments. That night their friendship deepened as they spoke, with each knowing how the other truly felt, they had no fear or reservations that they would scare the other person. They both knew that someday they would be together and that the wait would be worth it. As Sam drove him home he thought about the situation, it was time to take it into control. As soon as he arrived home he booted up his computer and began typing.  
  
TBC 


	9. Letters

As Sam drove Jack to work the next day he could hardly contain himself. His chipper mood was starting to annoy Sam as she grumbled about not getting enough sleep that night. Jack teased her that she had done it before for work, why should now be any different. As soon as he arrived at the mountain he headed straight for General Hammond's office.  
  
"Come in," bellowed the voice from behind the door.  
  
Jack opened up the door and walked in closing the door behind him. General Hammond looked at him questioningly as he watched his actions. "Colonel?"  
  
"Sir," he began as he pulled out an envelope from his back pocket. He played with it in his hands for a few seconds before finally holding it out in front of his CO. "Here."  
  
George Hammond gingerly accepted the envelope and turned it over in his hands unsure of what exactly he was holding. "What is this Colonel?"  
  
Jack gathered his resolve, he knew he was doing the right thing, "My letter of resignation sir, effective tomorrow night at midnight."  
  
Hammond's eyes went wide as he stared at his CO, "Excuse me?"  
  
"My letter of resignation sir. All it needs now is your signature," he told him as he pointed at the bottom of the letter that the General had finally pulled out of the envelope. "Right there and I'll be on my way."  
  
"Have you lost your mind?"  
  
'This is going to be tough,' Jack told himself as he sat down. "No sir, I haven't. I've come to the realization that I can no longer effectively fulfill my duties."  
  
"Explain!" George demanded of SG-1's team leader.  
  
Jack took a deep breath as he began, "Has the Doc spoken with you about my knee? … Well the MRI wasn't able to tell anything, there's still too much swelling and trauma from the initial injury to make an accurate reading. She thinks though that it's a high probability that I tore my ACL. Given the problems I was already having with my knees, she thinks that if I did tear my ACL that my knee probably wouldn't return to the same level of use as it had previously… I wouldn't be able to go out in the field, sir… And before you mention anything about admin or a desk, come on, you know me sir! I'm a field man, always have been always will be… well, at least in my heart. I wasn't made for a desk sir. I once promised myself that if my body broke down I'd retire. Well sir, that day has come and so now you hold my letter of resignation in your hands awaiting your signature."  
  
General Hammond couldn't believe he was about to lose his best field commander, "So you're just going to give up?"  
  
"I'm not giving up," Jack defended himself.  
  
"You don't even know for sure that your ACL is torn and your knee is really messed up! I'd call that giving up!"  
  
Jack stared at his CO, he was making this harder than he thought. "Sir, we've taken out Anubis and a lot of other System Lords… As much as I love going through that gate with my team sir, I know my knee won't let me do that anymore. At least not with the same level of health that I'd want to…"  
  
The base commander saw an opening, "Have you spoken with your team about this?"  
  
Jack looked away, "No… I was going to do it tomorrow…"  
  
"They have a right to know Jack, you're their team leader."  
  
"Yes, but change is good sir. Besides, Carter'll take good care of them. It's high time she had her own team sir, and you know that."  
  
George looked down at the letter he held in his hands. "There's nothing I can say that'll convince you to stay?"  
  
Jack stood up at attention and answered, "Sir, it has been an honor and a privilege serving under your command the past seven years. But my stint here in the SGC and with the Air Force is over… Besides, I've got big plans for all the free time I'm going to have," he revealed with a wide grin on his face.  
  
Hammond stood as he extended his own hand out and smiled, "Jack the pleasure's been all mine, including all the headaches and near heart attacks you gave me with your antics and near misses! … So what are you going to do with all your free time? Go fishing?"  
  
Jack turned to leave and paused at the door and looked back at his CO, "Sort of."  
  
Hammond caught the underlying tone in his voice, "Is the dating pool that big right now?"  
  
Jack merely grinned back as he walked away. As he watched Jack walk away, George smiled and shook his head. "Good for you Jack, you guys deserve each other." The romantic in him had hoped for this day for a long time, the officer in him though was grateful that they had never acted on their obvious interest for each other and put him in an awkward situation as their CO. With a gleam in his eyes he got up and headed to the control room, "I gotta make sure Jacob's going to be there tomorrow night!"  
  
TBC 


	10. Surprises

The next night Janet took Sam out for her birthday. She had insisted that they make it a girl's only night. Sam was cautious at first wondering what Janet had in mind. Janet though had insisted that she only wanted to take her best friend out to dinner for her birthday since she wouldn't be there on the following Tuesday as she attended a conference in Boston.  
  
As they were out at dinner, Pete arrived in Colorado Springs. He drove down her street and as he neared her house he noticed several people walking up to her door. As he slowed he noticed that one of them was Jack O'Neill, his blood boiled. He was hardly able to contain his anger as he watched Jack pull out a key and let himself and the two men with him into Sam's house. He drove past her house and parked down the street. He was walking towards her house when he noticed several others walk up to her house, "What the hell…?" Instead of going up to her house he walked across the street and watched her front door. Over the next hour he saw dozens of people show up at Carter's house. But he never saw Sam open the door. A little before ten the lights in the house were turned off further confusing him.  
  
A few minutes later Janet pulled up to Sam's house. The two women got out of the car and continued to laugh as they recalled a humorous moment from work. They walked up the steps to her house and Sam fumbled with her purse as she searched for her keys. As she finally pulled out her keys she noticed that the porch was dark, "I thought I left the lights on?" she commented.  
  
"Light probably just burned out," Janet suggested as she anxiously waited for Sam to open the door.  
  
"Probably," Sam agreed as she slid the key into her door and unlocked it. She pushed the door open and reached for the light switch as she started to turn back outside to see if the light was burned out.  
  
"Surprise!" a hundred voices yelled out as the lights came on.  
  
Sam jumped as soon as she heard the multitude of voices coming from inside her house. She brought her hand up to her chest as she struggled to catch her breath, "What the…" she stumbled as she looked at her guests in front of her and Janet beside her who was grinning uncontrollably.  
  
Janet placed her hands on her shoulders and whispered, "Happy Birthday Sam, from all of us at the SGC!"  
  
Once the shock had worn off and the realization sunk she smiled as she approached her waiting guests, "Thanks everyone. I really appreciate this, it means a lot to me… Now who planned this?" she asked with an evil look in her eye.  
  
Most of the base personnel looked away as they saw the look on her face, they knew what was coming. Her teammates who stood in front of her all looked down at the ground, except for Teal'c. "Why do you ask Major Carter?" Teal'c asked her.  
  
"So I can know which one of you to kill for nearly giving me a heart attack!" she sweetly replied.  
  
Teal'c raised his eyebrows as he looked over at Jack and Daniel who were slowly starting to back away. "Hold it you two!" Sam yelled out.  
  
Jack and Daniel both looked up with nervous looks on their faces. Sam shook her head as she saw the looks on their faces and then looked at Teal'c who nodded ever so slightly. Jack noticed Teal'c's action, "Sell out!" he cried out.  
  
As they were distracted by Teal'c's betrayal Sam closed the distance between herself and two of her teammates. She tried to look angry and threatening as she stared at them, it didn't last long though. She cracked and smiled when Jack flashed her a boyish smile as if his hand had been caught in the cookie jar once again. She merely shook her head again as she stepped to Daniel and wrapped her arms around him, "Thanks guys." She then turned to Jack and gave him a short hug, they were in front of their co-workers and CO after all. "This is really nice."  
  
"Whew!" Daniel let out an audible sigh of relief. "Wait 'til you see what we got you," he told her as he dragged her off to another part of the house.  
  
As she was being led away she stole a glance back at Jack who smiled back at her before deciding to follow them to the backyard. As he stepped outside he heard Sam receive her other surprise, "Dad! You're here!"  
  
Jacob enveloped her in a hug, "Of course I am. Did you think I'd miss this opportunity of throwing you a surprise birthday?"  
  
The party continued peacefully for thirty minutes as Sam circulated around her house and yard thanking her co-workers for showing up. She was home, with her family, and she was happy.  
  
The peace ended though when Pete decided it was time to make his entrance. He knocked on the front door and waited for someone to let him in. "Yeah?"  
  
Pete displayed his confidence, in his mind he had every right to be there at her party. "Yeah, is Sam here?"  
  
Colonel Reynolds eyed the man and got an uneasy feeling about the man. Fifteen years in the marines, twelve of them in Special Ops, had taught him to trust his instinct. "Yeah, who are you?"  
  
Pete held out his hand, "Pete Shanahan, I'm Sam's boyfriend. You guys having a party here?"  
  
Reynolds continued to eye him as he held the door open for him, he seemed too confident. "Yeah…" he trailed off as he watched Pete make his way through the crowd in search of Sam. Following his gut instinct he followed the new guest out to the backyard.  
  
"Sam!" Pete happily called out when he saw the back of her head.  
  
Sam turned around at the sound of her name not registering who was calling her. When she saw who was standing behind her, her eyes went wide and mouth opened as she searched for words. However she wasn't able to form any coherent sentences. Taking advantage of her shock and the fact that they had a crowd around them, Pete leaned in to kiss her.  
  
Before he could, Sam woke up from her shock at seeing him there and held up her hands and held him back, "What are you doing here?" she asked him.  
  
"What? Can't a guy come see his girlfriend on the weekend to celebrate her birthday? … But it looks like you started the party without me," he told her as he looked around them.  
  
"No you can't since I'm not your girlfriend," she reminded him.  
  
Pete looked around them and noticed the stares they were getting, "Come on honey, you know that's not true… You're making a scene," he told her as he reached a hand out to her arm to lead her away from the prying ears of her coworkers.  
  
Sam slapped his hand away, "No, you are." She stared coldly at him, 'What the hell is he doing here?'  
  
Pete then leaned in and whispered to her, "I just want to talk. Please, just hear me out and if you want I'll leave." In his mind though he knew he wouldn't leave, he wasn't going to leave until he convinced her that they were good together and that they deserved another chance together.  
  
Sam crossed her arms in a defensive position as she looked around at her co-workers. 'God this is a bad idea,' she told herself as she walked a short distance away to the back of the yard with Pete in tow. All eyes were still riveted on the pair as they sequestered themselves from the rest of those present.  
  
No one showed more interest than Jack. 'What's he doing here? … I thought they broke up… No they did, she told you so herself… She doesn't want him, she wants me… I knew he was bad news!' he reminded himself as he slowly approached Sam and Pete as they talked, ready to step in if needed.  
  
TBC 


	11. Confrontations

As the discussion between Sam and Pete elevated in tension several other men closed the distance surrounding the pair, including Teal'c, Daniel, Ferretti, and Reynolds.  
  
Sam listened to Pete's pleading which she easily dismissed, she knew that he wasn't what she wanted. He could never make her happy, why couldn't he see that. As she listened to Pete try and defend himself and his actions again, she looked over his shoulder and saw that several of her friends were coming closer, she drew strength from their concern.  
  
"Pete get out of here!" she finally told him after looking into the Colonel's eyes and seeing the concern in his eyes.  
  
"Come on Sam, you're not even listening to me."  
  
"Why should I? You never listened to me when we were together! I can't do this," she told him as she tried to get past him.  
  
Pete however grabbed her arm and pulled her back to stand in front of her, "What are you talking about? I love you, of course I listen to you!"  
  
Sam glared at his hand which still had a hold on her arm, "Then listen to this: Let go of my arm and leave!" she yelled at him through her teeth. She noticed that her friends had taken a few steps closer when Pete had pulled her back.  
  
The look in Pete's eyes changed as he went from a man pleading for forgiveness, to a man filled with anger, rage and jealousy. "No! You're going to listen to me, damnit, because we belong together!" he yelled at her as he brought another hand up and started to shake her.  
  
Sam struggled against his grasp and was able to break free, but as she did she lost her footing and fell. Just then her friends stepped in, "You better leave like she asked," Reynolds threatened flanked by Teal'c and Ferretti, Daniel and Jack went to help Sam up.  
  
Pete wasn't ready to give up yet though, "Oh! What are you guys? You all infatuated with her? Well let me tell you to back off now, she's not worth it! She'll only break your heart! That's what she does, she takes a guy and chews him up and spits them back out!"  
  
Jack had had enough as he raced from Sam's side to face Pete, "You better get the hell out of here before you really piss one of us off!"  
  
"Oh look! The lover! Come on Colonel, admit it, you were having an affair with my girlfriend!" he yelled as he lashed out and punched Jack square in the face. "She's a god damn whore!" Only the military training in all of her friends prevented them from charging Pete and beating the crap out of him for what he had just accused Sam of.  
  
Sam was done listening to this lunatic as she charged Pete, Jack held her back though as he held his jaw with his other hand. "You can keep her!" Pete spit out. "I don't want to be seen with a whore who used me!" he yelled as he raised his hand to slap her.  
  
His hand never connected though, rather it was intercepted by Teal'c strong arm. When he spoke, it was filled with more emotion or anger than anyone at the SGC had ever detected, "You are not welcome here. You will leave Major Carter's home immediately."  
  
Pete internally winced at the pain he was feeling in his arm, "Yeah or what?"  
  
Teal'c just glared at him, "When you insult Major Carter you insult me! None of us will tolerate such behavior." Teal'c, Ferretti and Reynolds created a wall between Pete and Sam.  
  
"My god, she's got you all wrapped around her fingers! She's using you all like she used me!"  
  
Just then General Hammond and Jacob approached the group in the back of the yard, one of the airmen had notified them of the escalating situation in the backyard. "What's going on here?" Hammond demanded.  
  
"What you another one of the whore's tricks?" Pete sneered.  
  
Jacob charged Pete, "Nobody calls my daughter a whore!" Only Teal'c was able to stop the Tok'ra from beating the man before them to a pulp.  
  
"That's what she is! She slept with her CO while we were together!"  
  
General Hammond stole a glance at Jack who was holding Sam back from charging the lunatic they were speaking with. He then spoke sternly, "Mr. Shanahan, I suggest you not say anything else and leave."  
  
"Or what? What can you do me? I'm a cop! You can't touch me!"  
  
"Yes and I'm a general in the United States Air Force and the President is a close colleague of mine! Now I suggest you leave right now."  
  
The standoff continued as the sound of sirens drew nearer, during the escalating confrontation between Sam and Pete someone had the foresight to call the police and notify them that a situation was developing.  
  
The stalemate continued as three officers came into the backyard and approached the group in the back of the yard. "What's going on here?"  
  
Pete spoke first as he pulled out his badge and showed it to the officers, "Nothing. Sorry you were called out here."  
  
"Officer this man is trespassing and he has assaulted one of my officers," General Hammond informed the officers.  
  
The policemen looked between the Denver cop and the accusing gentleman, "And you are?"  
  
"General George Hammond, United States Air Force. Mr. Shanahan here is trespassing on Miss Carter's property. He also assaulted my second in command, Colonel Jack O'Neill," he told them as he indicated the parties involved.  
  
"That's bullshit. I didn't hit anyone."  
  
"Yeah, well where did I get this split lip from then?" Jack challenged.  
  
"You attacked me, I was only defending myself. Officer, arrest this man for assaulting a police officer."  
  
The lead officer looked between the parties involved and then at his fellow officers who had already started asking those present what they saw. This time it was Sam who stopped a charging Jack, "You lying son of a-"  
  
The cop also interceded, "Whoa, hang on there! This won't help you! Let us gather the information first," he reasoned.  
  
"Let them do their jobs sir. Everyone here saw what really happened," Sam whispered into his ear. He continued to glare at Pete before finally relaxing slightly. George watched the entire exchange silently; he would have to deal with them later.  
  
"Fine," Jack finally relented.  
  
The officer then directed each man to far corners of the backyard as they began taking statements from those present. After ten minutes and interviewing ten of the witnesses the officers all met up and spoke in conference. When they were done two of them approached Pete and the lead officer approached Jack. "Okay we've taken several statements, and they all seem to corroborate your story. Do you want to press charges?"  
  
Jack looked at Pete triumphantly as he was being handcuffed, he then looked over at Sam to find out what she wanted. She nodded her head, she wanted him out of her life. "Yeah, I do."  
  
TBC 


	12. Permission

Fifteen minutes later the final officer had left after taking detailed statements from Sam, Jack, Teal'c, and Reynolds. Once Jack was done with the police officer General Hammond sought him out and asked to speak with him in private. General Hammond led Jack to Sam's study.  
  
When Jack walked in he noticed that Jacob was there and that he didn't look too happy. 'Uh oh, this can't be good…'  
  
"Colonel, it has come to my attention that Mr. Shanahan accused you of having an affair with Major Carter. Is it true?"  
  
Jack looked between both men, "No sir."  
  
"Isn't that why you're retiring?" Jacob asked him.  
  
"Well kind of… but I swear to you sir that Carter and I have never overstepped our boundaries as commanding officer and subordinate. We never violated any of the regulations."  
  
Jacob questioned him again, "Then what do you mean by 'kind of'?"  
  
"Uh, because we both know that we want to give us a try, but we were never going to let it impact our careers and duties. I swear to you that Carter and I have never acted on our feelings for each other!" Jack adamantly told them.  
  
They both stared at him long and hard as they judged the veracity of his statements. They both shared a look with each other then and shrugged their shoulders. Jacob spoke again, "Okay. What are you going to do now that you're retiring?"  
  
Jack carefully considered his answer to the father of the woman he cared deeply for. It then dawned on him that he knew of his retirement, "How do you know I'm retiring?"  
  
The two generals shared a smile, George answered him. "When you told me you were retiring I figured it had something to do with what you wanted to do with Major Carter when you would be free of the regulations prohibiting you both from pursuing a relationship with each other. I couldn't let Jacob not be here for this, I had to make sure he watched as he lost."  
  
Jack was now thoroughly confused, not only was his CO acknowledging that he knew there were feelings between he and Sam, but that he wanted Jacob there. "What?"  
  
George triumphantly continued, "You see Jacob and I made a bet a few years ago. I bet him that you would retire to be with her, he bet me that you two would never end up together."  
  
Jack was touched by the hope his CO expressed, but also concerned that Sam's father thought they would never be together. "When did you guys make this bet?"  
  
"Shortly after I blended with Selmac… So Jack, what are you going to do now?" he asked him threateningly.  
  
Jack paused and finally swallowed the lump that had formed in the back of his throat. "Actually, sir, I was hoping you would be here. There was something I wanted to ask you…"  
  
"There is?" Jacob challenged him, knowing full well what was coming next.  
  
But Jack threw him a curveball, "Yes, I want to ask your permission to see your daughter."  
  
"What?" a shocked Jacob asked. He hadn't expected that question.  
  
"I want to go out with Sam and I wanted your permission… So do I have it?"  
  
Jacob stared at him wide-eyed. He didn't know how to answer, he was both relieved and shocked. Jack interrupted him, "Jacob?"  
  
"What? God, I thought you were going to ask me for her hand in marriage…"  
  
Now it was Jack's turn to be stunned, "What? We haven't even gone out yet!"  
  
"Yes, well… Yes you have my permission… But if you ever plan on marrying her you better ask me first," his eyes became dark, "because I swear to you that if you ever hurt her, even in the least and I hear of it, there will be no place in this galaxy that will protect you from me!"  
  
Jack cringed and was left speechless. Jacob stared at him a little longer to make sure he had gotten his point across before his facial features visibly softened. "Go make my daughter happy now."  
  
He stammered out an answer, "I will sir. I promise!"  
  
"Good," Jacob happily nodded as he turned and looked at George and winked. It felt good to put the fear of God in someone every once in a while.  
  
"Uh, Jacob, if you bet against me and Sam why are you letting me date her?"  
  
"Because I made that bet before I got to know you Jack. You're a fine officer and gentleman. I know you won't willingly do anything to hurt her… You'll take good care of her," he honestly told him. Jacob was pleased with her daughter's choice, he would be proud to someday call Jack O'Neill his son.  
  
"I will sir, I promise."  
  
"Other than seeing Major Carter, what are you planning on doing with all your spare time?" General Hammond asked him.  
  
"Honestly sir, I hadn't thought of it," he sheepishly revealed.  
  
"Well I have a proposition for you Colonel, if you're interested."  
  
"What's that sir?" Jack asked intrigued by the General's remark.  
  
"Well after you left my office, and I ensured that Jacob was going to be here tonight," he added with a smile before continuing, "I made a few calls to the Pentagon and to the President. Seems they all agree that you are a valuable asset to the SGC, an opinion that I highly agree with. But they all understood your reasons for leaving, both the physical and personal reasons. The Pentagon has come up with a new position, I believe the official title is: Interplanetary Tactical and Diplomatic Consultant. We'd like to offer you the job."  
  
"Sir, I'm honored for everything you tried to do for me, but I'm still going to resign my commission."  
  
George's face lit up, "Ahh, see, there in lies the beauty of this position. It's a civilian's position. One where the occupier of this position still gets to sit in on briefings and travel through the Stargate to continue contact and further develop communication and trade with other races. They'll work for me, but they won't be in my chain of my command or be subject to the rules and regulations of the United States Air Force… So what do you say Jack? You interested?"  
  
As he listened to the General's explanation his eyes went wide and he jumped for joy, he was getting his dream wish, the one where he got the girl and the job! "Yes, sir! I'll take it. When do I start?"  
  
"How's Monday morning sound to you?"  
  
"Just fine, sir," he told him with a wide grin as he held out his hand to thank him. "I really do appreciate everything you've done for me and Carter, we really appreciate it."  
  
"You act as if you know she's going to say yes," Jacob asked him as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, I do," he told them confidently.  
  
Hammond looked down at his watch, "It's almost midnight Colonel, don't you have an announcement to make soon?"  
  
Jack jumped from where he was standing as he looked down at his own watch and noticed that it was almost ten to midnight. "If you'll excuse me," he told them as he raced/hobbled out of the study as fast as his bad leg and cane would take him.  
  
TBC 


	13. Speeches

A few minutes later he had everyone gathered in the backyard to listen to a speech he was going to deliver from the slightly elevated deck. As he waited for the crowd to get quiet and listen, a few taunts from his coworkers assaulted him.  
  
"Now, now, be nice to an old man like me!" Jack retorted. Before anyone could make another comment he launched into his speech, "First of all thank you everyone for showing up tonight, we really scared the crap out of Carter!" He flashed her a smile before continuing. "Anyone want to know how old she is?"  
  
The crowd started to cheer, but one voice carried over the roar, "Only if I get to tell them how old you are!"  
  
Jack turned and glared at Carter with a terrified expression, "Nevermind! You'll all just have to keep on guessing!" he told them with a cheeky grin. "Anyways, Carter, we just wanted to show you how much we care about you and appreciate you, you've saved our asses more times than I can count."  
  
Ferretti's voice called out, "Can you count beyond the number of fingers you have?"  
  
"Hah hah Ferretti! Anyways, I'd like to offer a toast to Sam. The smartest gun-toting astrophysicist we have ever met," he offered as he raised his beer bottle.  
  
The crowd erupted in cheers of "To Sam!" as drinks were raised and Sam blushed.  
  
"While I'm up here, there's something else I'd like to say."  
  
"Stop while you're ahead Jack!" Daniel loudly whispered to him as a roar of laughter spread throughout the gathering.  
  
"Danny, I'm going to ignore that." He then turned serious, "On a personal note, I would like to thank you all. The past seven years at the SGC has been one of the most rewarding times in my life, it has been an honor serving with all of you and under General Hammond." The silence spread as they listened to his words not sure why he was saying them. "As you all know, my knee isn't doing so well these days… In fact, the Doc tells me that it might never be good enough to lead a field team."  
  
Sam looked at Janet stunned, her friend hadn't told her that. For that matter, neither had Jack. "You all know me, I'm a field guy. I was never made to drive a desk… Yesterday morning I handed in my resignation to General Hammond."  
  
A shocked silence spread through out the back yard, Daniel was the first to waken from his shock, "Jack what are you doing? Why?"  
  
Jack offered a light smile before searching Sam's face out, "I'm getting old Danny, the knees are giving out. Besides, there's a lot of things I plan on doing when I'm retired."  
  
Sam's face expressed her conflicting emotions of joy, hope, fear, and sadness. She never thought that it would be this soon, why hadn't he told her?  
  
Someone else called out, "What are you going to do? Fish 24/7?"  
  
Jack chuckled as he looked down at his watch, 'Almost time.' "Actually General Hammond has offered me a new position at the SGC… a consultant of some sort or other… So you guys haven't gotten rid of me totally!" he told them with a smirk. He then walked to Sam as he looked down at his watch and ticked off the seconds, "There's one thing I'm looking forward to more than anything though…" And at 11:59:59 Jack stood in front of Sam and stared deep into her blue eyes.  
  
At 12:00:01 he brought his hands up to her face and kissed her on the lips. At first Sam didn't react, still shocked by Jack's decision. Then her heart took over as she closed her eyes and she brought one hand up to his neck and one to his chest.  
  
As they kissed everyone stared in shock, except for Ferretti who pulled out a small note pad from his breast pocket and started flipping through the pages. As the kiss got deeper and longer the crowd started to holler and cheer.  
  
Thirty seconds into the kiss Sam and Jack pulled away from each other and looked into each other's eyes. They stared at each other expressing their love in their eyes. At one loud comment Sam was pulled out of her blissful moment and looked over his shoulder to see General Hammond and her dad. "Are you insane? What are you doing?" she asked him as she twirled him around.  
  
Jack just smiled as he turned back to her, "I resigned at midnight." He looked down at his watch, "Almost a minute ago," he told her as he planted another small kiss on her lips.  
  
She wasn't convinced yet though, "What about my dad?" she whispered to him.  
  
"I already asked his permission…"  
  
Sam tilted her head back as her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. Jacob then walked up to the pair, "I just gave him permission to see you, not marry you!" His smile lightened Sam's unease and pulled her into an embrace, "I hope you're happy together Sam. You deserve only the best."  
  
Sam had tears in her eyes, she didn't know why though. "Thanks Dad, that means a lot to me."  
  
As he released his daughter he spoke again, "Just promise me that if he ever hurts you, you tell me!"  
  
Jack leaned over to whisper into Sam's ear, "I won't… He told me that there wasn't anywhere in the galaxy that he wouldn't find me."  
  
Sam smiled as she heard the threat, that definitely sounded like her father. He had said that years ago, only back then it had been the planet. Sam laughed at the memory. She then pulled his head down and gave him a kiss, "I know you won't!"  
  
Their teammates and Janet were the first to offer their congratulations. Just as General Hammond was about to approach them and offer his best wishes Ferretti yelled out, "We have a winner folks!"  
  
All eyes went to him as he read out the winning bet, "Okay this is the closest one we have to when Jack and Sam share their first kiss in front of the rest of us: 'Colonel O'Neill will retire once the more formidable Goa'uld System Lords have been beaten. Five seconds after he has officially retired, O'Neill will,'" Ferretti laughed as he read the next line, "And I quote, 'O'Neill will lay one on Major Carter!' And the winner is Teal'c! So everyone pay up!"  
  
Teal'c smiled as much as the Jaffa within him would let him. He tilted and bowed his head at Sam and Jack. "I am very happy for you both."  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow and wagged his finger at Teal'c before embracing him in a hug, "You old romantic you!"  
  
TBC 


	14. Another Permission

The next month passed happily as Sam and Jack explored their relationship freely and intimately. Their happiness spread to everyone on the base, General Hammond had never seen such high morale in any of his commands. As much as he wished he could claim responsibility for it, he knew better. The night of Jack's retirement another betting pool started, one for when they would get engaged.  
  
Exactly four weeks after their first kiss Jack impatiently paced the Gateroom. From the briefing room, General Hammond looked on with amusement, even from where he stood he could sense the nervousness in the man below him. He had his suspicions but didn't share them with anyone.  
  
"Incoming wormhole!" the speakers blared.  
  
Jack looked up at the control room and waited for Davis to reveal who was knocking. "It's the Tok'ra sir," he told him through the intercom.  
  
"Well open the iris!" Jack yelled back as he turned to face the Stargate.  
  
Moments later Jacob walked down the ramp and headed for Jack to shake his hand. "Hey Jack, where's Sam?"  
  
"In her lab," he told him as he led him out of the Gateroom.  
  
"What, is she too busy to come see her old man?"  
  
Jack turned and gave him a small uneasy grin, "Uh, no, she thinks you're arriving later…Look Jacob, can I talk to you?"  
  
Just then General Hammond intercepted them, "Jacob, it's good to see you!"  
  
"George! How are you? You keeping an eye on my daughter and her choice in men," he told him with a sidelong smile to Jack as he followed George up to his office.  
  
"Always Jacob! You ready to brave Jack's cooking tonight?"  
  
"With Selmac, I think I can handle it." He looked over at Jack who was extremely fidgety and nervous. "You okay Jack?"  
  
"Yeah, I just need to talk to you."  
  
"Well here I am!"  
  
Jack looked from Jacob to Hammond and pleaded with the latter. Luckily for him, the General was in a good mood, especially because he thought he knew what was going to happen. "If you'll excuse me for a second, I need to go check on something in the Control Room."  
  
Jack was visibly relieved at his boss's understanding as he left the two of them alone in his own office. When he looked back at Jacob he regretted George's decision as he saw the serious look on Jacob's face. "What did you want to talk to me about Jack?"  
  
Jack stumbled over his words as he gathered the nerve to ask his question, "Uh, Jacob, you know I care for your daughter a lot." Jacob slowly nodded, "In fact, I love her. And I… well I…"  
  
"Spit it out Jack!" Jacob ordered him.  
  
"I want to marry Sam!" he finally blurted out.  
  
Jacob glared at him, after a long pause he spoke, "And?"  
  
Jack was slightly confused, "And? … And I… I…"  
  
"I'm not getting any younger here…"  
  
He took a deep breath before speaking, "I'd like your blessing and permission to marry Sam."  
  
Jacob tilted his head back as he considered his response, "Why?"  
  
Jack tried humor with a small smile, "Because if I didn't get it from you, you'd kick my ass?"  
  
Jacob nodded his head in agreement, "That too, but why do you want to marry her?"  
  
"Because I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I want to make her happy more than anything in the world."  
  
"And you can make her happy?"  
  
'Uh oh, this doesn't sound good…' he told himself as he detected the doubtful tone in Jacob's voice. "Yes," was his simple reply.  
  
Jacob stared at him long and hard. Finally he brought the corners of his lips up, "Me too. I'm happy for the two of you!" he told him as he enveloped Jack in a hug.  
  
Jack relaxed as he hugged Jacob back, "Thanks!" When they looked at each other again, Jack once again used humor, "You know, for a second there I really thought you were going to kick my ass…"  
  
"Not today, Sam would kill me if I did… But I still meant what I said a month ago," he told him seriously.  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
Jacob glared at him a little longer conveying his seriousness before he broke out into a smile and patted Jack on the back as he approached the door. "Good, I'm glad we understand each other!"  
  
When the stepped outside of the office they found Hammond standing there, "George!" Jacob happily called out.  
  
He smiled, "Is 'Best of Luck' in order Jack?"  
  
A shocked Jack looked at Hammond, "How…? How did you?"  
  
"I'm not blind Jack. Don't worry I won't say anything… Good luck tonight!"  
  
Jack smiled, "Thank you sir!" he told him as he accepted the proffered hand.  
  
"Well I gotta get back to some work before tonight's little party… Jack, Jacob, I'll see you later."  
  
"Yeah, I should go pay Sam a visit," Jacob told them as he went off in search of his daughter.  
  
TBC 


	15. The Luckiest

A/N: The lyrics written out at the end are to The Luckiest by Ben Folds. I hope he doesn't mind, but it fits so nicely with the story.

* * *

Jack's dinner guests arrived at seven, he had been planning on having a dinner party for his and Sam's closest friends all week. He had even insisted that Sam be a guest and not help him with any of the preparations. By seven fifteen, everyone had arrived; Daniel, Teal'c, Janet, Cassie, General Hammond, and Jacob.  
  
Everyone was impressed with Jack's cooking as they ate the meal he had prepared for them. For all of them it was a relaxing night to enjoy each other's company, except for one man who tried his best to conceal his nervousness. After dinner he told them he had something he wanted to show them out on the back yard. As he opened the door to the backyard he flipped on a switch that illuminated the deck with round paper lanterns casting a romantic glow on the deck.  
  
They were all impressed by the sight before them agreeing that it looked beautiful, but not sure what exactly they were looking at that Jack was so excited about. Jack quickly limped away to the side and fiddled with something before returning to his friends and holding his hand out to Sam, "Dance with me."  
  
Sam looked at her fellow companions unsure of what Jack was doing. George and Jacob shared a look with each other. She accepted his hand as he led her out to the middle of the deck, "What are you doing Jack?"  
  
"I'm going to dance with the woman I love," he told her.  
  
Sam looked into his eyes as he held his left hand out and wrapped his right around her waist. She could see his love but also the nervousness which was at it's peak. She saw Jack close his eyes, he opened them when the piano music started. The look in his eyes was different, now she saw into the eyes of a man who was in love, confident, and filled with resolve. Sam didn't recognize the song as it began, she had never heard it before.  
  
As they started to slowly dance Jack quietly sang the words to her along with the song. As she listened to him she could tell that he was singing and meaning everything he said with all his soul.  
  
I don't get many things right the first time.  
In fact, I am told that a lot.  
Now I know all the wrong turns,  
The stumbles and falls brought me here.  
And where was I before the day  
That I first saw your lovely face?  
Now I see it everyday.  
And I know  
That I am… I am… I am  
The Luckiest  
  
What if I'd been born fifty years before you  
In a house on the street where you lived?  
Maybe I'd be outside as you passed on your bike.  
Would I know?  
And in a wide sea of eyes,  
I see one pair that I recognize.  
And I know  
That I am… I am… I am  
The Luckiest  
  
I love you more than I have ever found a way to say to you  
  
Next door there's an old man who lived to his nineties,  
And one day passed away in his sleep.  
And his wife she stayed for a couple of days and passed away.  
I'm sorry I know that's a strange way to tell you that I know we belong.  
And I know  
That I am… I am… I am  
The Luckiest  
  
As the song finished Sam had tears in her eyes, she had never felt so loved by another man before. She wrapped her arms around Jack and whispered, "I love you Jack!"  
  
Jack brought his hands to her face and wiped her tears away before he kissed her gently on the cheek. He then stepped back and gingerly lowered himself onto his left knee as he held his right leg out for balance. As he kneeled he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. Sam gasped as she realized what he was doing.  
  
Jack looked down at the ring and then up into her eyes as he held onto her left hand, "Sam, I really am the luckiest man on the planet to have found you. But I don't want to just be the luckiest, I want to be the happiest. Sam, I need your help. Will you make me the happiest man and be my wife?"  
  
Sam's tears were now coming down in full force as she looked down into his eyes. "Yes!" she whispered. Jack smiled as he fully slid the ring onto her finger. She then leaned down and kissed him passionately. When they both stopped for air they once again got lost in each other's eyes.  
  
Behind them they heard clapping as their closest friends started to approach them to share in the joy. "Help an old man up?" Jack whispered.  
  
"Always!"  
  
TBC

A/N: Okay so this is where I originally left it at. Something was missing, and so recently I have started to put together an epilogue. Hopefully, I'll have it up in a few days.


	16. Epilogue

Author's Note: Okay, here it is, the final installment. When I first wrote Unbalanced I wasn't pleased with the ending, it felt too abrupt. It still is, but I like this epilogue, and I hope you do as well.

* * *

Epilogue

"Why did I let you get me pregnant!!" the voice screamed from the gurney. "What the hell was I thinking marrying you?!?!"

"I don't know honey, but it's going to be okay," her coach told her trying to calm her down.

Sam glared at her husband momentarily before reaching up and grabbing at his shirt. Through gritted teeth she yelled at him, "You're not the one trying to push a watermelon through a ten centimeter whole in your body! Agh!!" Another contraction hit her right then as she reached out and grabbed onto one of his arms.

Jack cringed as her nails dug into his skin. He tried not to grimace, she was going through much worse right then. Besides, he knew she didn't mean anything she was saying ('Well maybe except for that watermelon comment,' he told himself) and it would all be worth it once their new baby was brought into this world.

"Come on Sam, you can do it… Just breathe through the pain… It's almost over… See there you go, it's over now…" Jack coached her as he watched the monitors.

Sam leaned back in her bed as the pain left her, at least for the moment. "God this hurts Jack…" she told him as her eyes started to glisten with tears of pain.

Jack's heart fell as he saw the pain his wife was in, he felt it was partially his fault. He had been at the base when she had called him to let him know she was going into labor. He had insisted that she wait for him before going to the hospital, after all Janet had assured him that most first pregnancies took a long time. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case for Sam. By the time Jack and Sam arrived at the Academy Hospital the doctor told her she was too far along to receive an epidural. So here they were now, one hour later, about to deliver their new baby the old fashioned way, naturally-without any drugs. "I know baby, just a little bit longer… You can do this… Have I told you recently that I love you?"

Sam's tears no longer stopped at her eyelids, they now came rushing down her face as if a dam had been broken. "I love you too Ja-aagh!!" another contraction assaulted her body at that moment.

The doctor who was going to be delivering Sam and Jack's baby walked in then and picked up the printout from the monitors that Sam was hooked up to. "Well, everything looks good Sam… We'll be taking you into the delivery room in a couple minutes."

Janet Frasier walked in as the doctor was making his last statement, "Isn't the baby going to be too premature? She's not due for another five weeks!"

Jack's eyes went wide, but before he could say anything, the doctor spoke as he walked out, "Oh no, Sam's due in a week."

Janet turned and stared at her friends wide-eyed, "What?"

Jack momentarily left Sam's side and walked up to Janet, "Janet, listen, I'm sorry we lied to you, but we uh…"

"She's due in a week? How could you lie to us?"

Jack turned and looked at Sam, hoping for some help. Lucky for him, his prayers were answered, "Janet we told everyone the baby was due a month from now because I got pregnant before the wedding… You know my dad…" Sam explained.

Janet looked at Sam and understood, she most definitely knew Sam's father and how he would have reacted if he had learned that Sam was pregnant before her wedding. First of all there probably wouldn't have been a wedding on account of Jacob killing or seriously maiming one Jack O'Neill. Janet's face softened as she approached Sam, "I understand Sam, it just took me by surprise. Jacob's out there freaking out!"

Sam tilted her head back and looked up at the ceiling, "Jack, why couldn't our child have my patience and wait a few more weeks to come out?"

Jack smiled as he walked to her bedside and took hold of her hand, "He probably couldn't wait to see his mommy from the outside, I know I wouldn't be able to wait ten months to see your face!"

Sam smiled as new tears started to form in her eyes, Jack was positive that they were going to have a little baby boy. The sweet moment was interrupted though by another contraction. This time both Sam and Jack (who was nursing his hand) yelled out.

Janet looked down at the readouts, "This baby is ready to come out and into this world!"

Two minutes later Sam was wheeled to the delivery room. Janet was following the pair when she saw Jacob and the rest of the team waiting impatiently for any news as they ran towards the retreating gurney. Janet took a deep breath as she waited for the barrage of questions, "Is everything okay?"

"She's fine Jacob, they're taking her into the delivery room now. It should be over soon."

"Isn't it too early for the baby to come out?" Jacob asked her again.

Janet momentarily panicked as she tried to come up with something to tell him. "Uh…. Actually, no. Babies born as far along as Sam's rarely have any difficulties," she told him confidently, technically she wasn't lying. "During the last few weeks, the baby has generally finished with all the developmental phases," so that last part was a small extension of the truth, but he didn't have to know that, did he?

Jacob let out a sigh relieved to hear what the petite doctor was explaining. "Everything's going to be okay Jacob," General Hammond reassured his old friend.

Janet looked down the hall where they had taken Sam before turning to the four men in front of her, "I should get over there. It won't be long now." She then took off at a brisk pace down the hall.

The company of men weren't that far behind her. They waited outside the door that Sam was going to be delivering the baby in. At one point several nurses came by to escort them away to the waiting room, however being a general had it's privileges. Waiting outside the delivery room they could hear Sam's yelling and screaming, which scared them slightly, but also made them smile as they listened to Sam swear at her husband of nine months.

Fifteen minutes later they heard a small baby's wailing as it took in its first breath of fresh air. The men standing outside the waiting room all looked at each other and smiled before they all shook hands with the proud grandfather before them. Five minutes later the door to the delivery room opened.

Jack emerged back first as he opened the door, when he turned around to face their family he was holding a small bundle of joy wrapped in a pink blanket. He looked up into their eyes and they could see that this seasoned Air Force Colonel (Retired) had been shedding tears of his own. "Jacob, this is your granddaughter Stella Perrin," he told him as he carefully placed his daughter in the arms of her grandfather.

Jacob and Hammond looked at him with slightly confused faces upon hearing her name.

"That is a wise choice O'Neill," Teal'c told him as he recalled his lessons in Latin during the time loops he and Jack had endured for months.

George was the first to ask, "What's it mean?"

Daniel smiled, "It means 'Star Traveler.' It's perfect," he leaned over the baby in Jacob's arms and stroked his finger on her cheek. "Stella, there's a whole galaxy out there for you to discover."

Jacob nodded as he learned the meaning of his granddaughter's name, "She's beautiful Jack!" He then looked up at Jack as his own eyes glistened with tears, "How's Sam?"

Jack chuckled, "She's fine, a little tired but fine. I should actually get back in there," he told them as he motioned over his shoulder.

"Can we see her?" Daniel hopefully asked.

"I don't know, I'll ask the doctor. Janet'll probably be out in a sec to take Stella to the nursery."

A few hours later Sam, Jack and Stella were surrounded by their extended family, Jacob, General Hammond, Daniel, Teal'c, Janet, and Cassandra. At one point the doctor walked in to check on the new family. Pleased to see that mother and daughter were doing fine he left, Jacob however followed him out. They walked down the hallway to speak in private, but Jacob didn't notice that Janet followed him out.

"Doctor are you sure she's going to be okay?"

"I assure you General Carter, your daughter and granddaughter are in perfectly good health," he told him with a smile as he placed his hand on the General's shoulder.

"What about later on? Stella won't have any problems when she's older because she was born five weeks early will she?" the concerned grandfather asked him.

The Doctor flinched, that was the second time that had happened surrounding this particular baby. "Stella was only born one week early. Her birth falls within the normal ranges of full term babies." The doctor looked down at his waist where his beeper was clipped, "Excuse me General, I have an emergency to attend to," he told him as he took off running down the hall.

Jacob stared intently at the ground as he processed what the doctor had told him. He was so focused that he didn't notice Janet walk up to him and place her hand on his shoulder. "Jacob?" she gently called to him. "Don't be angry at them."

Jacob looked up at the doctor before him, "Why would I be angry?" he gently asked her.

Janet flinched as she knitted her eyebrows, "You're not angry that they told you the baby wasn't due for another month?"

"They're grown adults, they can do whatever they want… He's just lucky he waited for them to be engaged before he got her pregnant. Now if he got her pregnant first and then got engaged, I'd seriously doubt that Jack would be out of the hospital by now."

"Well… you're taking this a lot better than I thought, and definitely better than I think they thought you would take it… They were terrified to tell you, hell I only just found out right before the delivery."

Jacob's face softened, "They were that scared to tell me that they lied to everyone else?"

Janet shrugged her shoulders, "I guess so."

Jacob started walking back to Sam's room. Just before they were about to enter Sam's room he stopped the doctor and turned to her and shared an evil smile, "Want to see Jack scared out of his pants?" Without waiting for a response, he forcefully opened the door as he sought the room for Jack. He finally found him sitting on the gurney next to Sam who was cradling Stella. "What the hell were you thinking lying to me?"

Jack looked up stunned, "Huh?"

"I mean Sam's due date was a week from tomorrow! You've only been married for nine months!" he told him as he neared the gurney.

Every pair of eyes in the room went wide as everyone held their breath upon hearing the bombshell that Jacob had revealed.

Jack slowly got off the bed, either to protect Sam or to put distant between himself and his irate father in law. Sam wouldn't have any of that as she reached out and grabbed his hand and held firm, "Dad," she calmly started out.

"Don't you dad me! Jack got you pregnant before you were married!" he then turned to Jack, "How could you do this to her?"

Jack searched for words, "Look, dad, it was an accident that she got-"

"An accident? I expect that answer from teenagers! Not grown adults!"

Jack worriedly looked over at his wife, "I love Sam more than anything in the world! I'm not ashamed that we got pregnant a little earlier than we anticipated. Stella-"

He was interrupted by Jacob, "Yes what about Stella?… She's the most beautiful little girl I've ever seen," he told them as his face and voice softened. "Sorry Sammie, I think she might even be cuter than you were when I first held you in my arms." Every jaw in the room dropped. Jacob calmly walked over to the bed with a wide grin on his face, "I'm not upset you two, I could never be upset with you when we have this new life to celebrate!"

"You're not angry?" Sam stammered out finally as she looked between her father and her husband.

"I'm hurt that you thought you had to lie to me, but I kind of think it's sweet. Well, at least Selmak does, and you know how much of a softie she is." He leaned down over his daughter and placed a kiss on the top of her forehead, "I love you Sam, you could never disappoint me." He then walked around the bed and held his hand out to Jack.

Jack warmly accepted the hand and felt Jacob pull him into an embrace. He had a smile on his face when he heard Jacob whisper into his ear, "I'm very happy for you Jack… But if you ever lie to me again…" Jack's face became dead serious as he heard the unspoken threat.

Jacob released him and looked at him with a huge smile on his face, "Gotcha Jack! Lighten up, you're a father now!"

Jack's face broke out into a wide grin, "Yeah I am! You really had me there Dad!" he told him as he waggled his finger at him.

Jacob nodded his head as the grin spread even wider across his face, "I know… You'll understand when Stella starts dating!"

Jack's eyes went wide as the thought of her future boyfriends crossed his mind. Sam merely laughed out loud as she looked down at her daughter, "I'm so sorry Stella! I don't know if you'll ever find a man strong enough to stand up to your father, grandfathers and uncles!"

The End  
  
Author's Note: Thank you everyone who stuck around and finished this story. I hope you enjoyed this little epilogue, I thought it added a little humor to their story. 


End file.
